Cavity
by IbbideeDibbidee
Summary: First FanFic It has been a week since the Guardians beat Pitch, sending him to live with his nightmares but one Guardian isn't celebrating. What will happen when Pitch comes back? And worse, is chosen as the next Guardian. Will Toothiana be able to convince him to join or will he remain in the shadows, alone? Or will the new threat to the Tooth Fairy encourage him?
1. Chapter 1

**Pitch**

I sat in my nightmare, my fear snapping at me, sending more and more terror through me. However no matter what my nightmares throw at me, it will never scare me as much as Toothiana. My hand automatically flew to my jaw, rubbing the aching cheek, thoughtfully. When she punched me, the anger in her eyes, it was worse than anything those _guardians_ could've done to me.

I looked up, as my nightmares whined, eagerly, sensing my fear. "Enough!" I cried, rising to my feet and advancing on them. "I am your master. You cannot do this to me!" I watched, smugly as the nightmares backed away, frightened, before vanishing into the darkness. I smiled, following the tunnels around me, recognising it as my own lair. The complicated labyrinth was simple for me; I had created this lair with my own hands, and had lived here for many centuries. Since those filthy guardians showed up. I growled, my anger bubbling at the thought of them.

I reached the exit, feeling the darkness around me, a feeling of serenity flowing through me. A light above me shone brighter, causing me to look up. "Oh come now, old friend." I smiled at the full moon, "Did you really think I'd give up that easy?"

The moon shone brighter, before hiding behind a cloud. _The coward._ I thought, glaring at him, before turning to the town, that lay beneath the hill I stood upon. "Hello Burgess, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Toothiana**

I clutched my hand close to my chest, as the other guardians celebrated our success. I closed my eyes, flinching as Pitch's face appeared once more. The betrayal on his face as my hand struck his cheek churned my stomach, painfully. I did what I had to do. He should've known not to mess with my fairies. But maybe I was a little harsh. I snapped my eyes open, as something touched my shoulder, and jumped into the air, turning to them, defensively.

Jack stared back at me, wide-eyed, holding up his hands in mock-surrender. "Easy, Tooth. Are you alright? You're usually flying about, not sitting down, moping."

"I wasn't moping," I told him, warily, crossing my arms. "I was simply enjoying the victory quietly."

"Since when do you do anything quietly, mate?" Bunnymund joked, hopping to Jack's side and leaning against him.

I frowned at him, shrugging, "Since now. It was a traumatic experience losing my fairies. I just wanted a little peace to thank the moon that they are safe." I told him, carefully.

The two of them glanced at each other, uncertainly, as North walked over, laughing, his large belly shaking. "Come on. Tooth would not lie to us. We are Guardians. We are family." He said, fondly.

I gasped, as he pulled us all into a hug, crushing us together, cosily. He released us, as we all laughed, happily. I sighed, feeling my hand burn again, "Hey, guys, I think I'm going to head back to the palace. I'm sure the fairies need me."

North nodded, his wide eyes worried, "Of course, Toothiana. If you need us, you know where we will be." He smiled, picking up a cake from an elf's hands, "Fruit cake?"

"No, thank you, North." I smiled, kicking myself off the ground again, "I'll see you guys." I told them, before flying out of North's workshop, quickly.

I shivered at the fast drop in temperature, as I flew through the snow blizzard. Deciding to take the long way back, I flew towards America, slowing as I reached Burgess. I bit my lip, debating whether to stay or go. Making my decision, quickly, I flew down towards the open space, where Pitch had been dragged away by his nightmares.

I sighed, settling onto my knees, before the patch covering the entrance to wherever he had gone. "Oh, Pitch," I muttered, stroking the floor, lightly, "Why couldn't you have just joined us? Why continue these crazy antics? The children do not like fear and we must fight fear. Don't make us fight you again." I closed my eyes, calming my nerves.

I reopened them and rose to my feet, turning away and flying straight home, immediately, getting to work, sending my fairies across the globe. Though my mind continued to move toward Pitch, involuntarily. _He has gone. Stop this stupidity now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pitch**

I snuck through the town, closing in on a group of boys, making the light above them flicker out. They looked up, unaffected. I slid into the alley behind them, rustling the bins and scratching the wall, the sound sending slight shivers through me.

I sighed, contently, feeling their fear fill me. "Delicious," I laughed, excitedly. "It's good to see some people still frighten easy." I walked past them, smugly, making them cry out, terrified. "Good evening, boys." I grinned, breathing in their fear.

They ran away, screaming loudly, making me laugh, eagerly. "It's good to be back!" I cried, slipping into the shadows, to find another unsuspecting victim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Toothiana**

I looked up, worriedly, as the lights shone in the sky as they had last week. "Let's go," I told the fairies beside me, forcing my wings to fly quickly.

I flew past Bunny, as he hopped through the cold snow, irritated. I hurried to the globe, where North waited patiently for us to arrive. I smiled at Sandman and Jack, as they waved to me.

Bunny finally hopped in and stopped beside the fire, warming his feet, "What's going on, North? It's only been a week since the whole Pitch thing. There can't be another threat already, can there?"

"What's the matter, Peter cotton tail? Did we pull you away from your arts and crafts?" Jack teased, perching himself on his staff.

Bunny frowned, hopping over to us, "You see? You see what he does? How do you expect me to work with him?" He moaned, as per usual.

I watched as Jack and Bunnymund began arguing. I looked over at North and Sandman, who, also, watched, annoyed. _This is getting old._ "Guys, enough!" I snapped, making them silence, quickly. "We've been brought here for a reason and you two arguing isn't going to help. Now shut up."

They stared at me, unsurely before nodding, slowly. I nodded back, turning to North, "What's going on, North?"

He exchanged a look with Sandy before clearing his throat and walking over to the guardian carving on the ground, "Manny wishes to speak with us."

I floated over, eagerly, as the moonbeam moved to the centre of the carving, forming a shape. I froze, as Pitch's silhouette was created by Manny. "W-what does that mean?" I asked, nervously, looking up at North.

He threw up his arms, clueless and turned to Manny, "Pitch? We caught Pitch last week. His nightmares took care of him."

"Maybe he got out," Jack suggested, making me look up, quickly.

"That's crazy." I gasped, "No, he couldn't… could he?" I glanced at Manny, both hopeful and terrified.

The carvings began to separate, as the viewing crystal rose, the moon beams reflecting off of it, majestically. The guardians circled it, expectantly, watching as an image formed in the centre. I felt goose bumps spread across my arms as I stared down at Pitch, running ramped through the town of Burgess.

"So it is true," North sighed, looking around at each of us. "Pitch has returned."

"So what do we do?" Bunny asked, curiously, looking away from the crystal.

"We go get him," Jack said, as though it were the simplest thing.

"Jack, we can't go after him," I began, my eyes glued to the image of him. "Who knows what he's planning. We need to think this through."

"Tooth is right," North nodded, "But we cannot simply wait around for Pitch to do something. We will go find him now. Maybe we could just speak with him." He suggested, pulling on his thick coat.

"Talk with him? Are you crazy?" Bunnymund scoffed, pointing his boomerang at him, "That guy tried to kill us, and you reckon he's just going to talk to us? You're bonkers, mate."

"We should try, Bunny," I told him, dragging my eyes to him, "Pitch was our friend once, remember? Maybe he's changed."

"You said that last time, Tooth." He frowned, twitching his nose, "When are you going to give up on that insane hope that he'll change? He is the Boogeyman. He brings fear to children. It is _our_ job to stop him."

I flinched, meeting his eyes, angrily. "He was our _friend_ , Bunnymund. He was _family_. You never give up on family."

He continued to glare at me, as I returned his scowl, until North stepped in, "Enough of this. We do not have time to argue with each other. We will try, Bunny. But if it does not work, we will stop him." He decided, dominantly.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry when he tries to kill one of us again," Bunny warned me, slipping his boomerangs away.

I shook my head, "He won't. I'm sure of it." I told him, confidently.

0o0o0o0o

I sat on the sleigh, drumming my fingers, nervously. _Pitch is out. I punched him. He is going to be furious with me. Maybe I should apologise. No… the guardians will know something is up._ I sighed, looking over the side of the sleigh, at the world below.

"Maybe we should split up," I suggested, "To find Pitch." I added, softly.

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed, shortly. "He's too dangerous. Don't you remember what happened to Sandy when he faced him alone?"

I looked over at him, taking in his worried icy blue eyes, snow white hair and blue hoodie, decorated with delicate frost designs. "Jack, Pitch isn't an idiot. If he sees all of us, he'll be prepared but if one of us manages to find him, he might talk. If not, it'll give us the upper hand, as he won't know where the others are." I told him, thoughtfully.

He frowned, glancing at Bunny, "She has a point. What do you think, Kangaroo?"

"I'm a bloody bunny." Bunny muttered, before turning to me, "I suppose it could work. We'll try it but if any of us see him, avoid the black sand. Especially you, Sandy."

I looked down at Sandy, worriedly, "Are you okay? I mean, we did have a little mishap last time we faced Pitch."

Sandy gave me a look, before smiling, holding up his thumbs. I smiled back, looking out of the sleigh as North landed. "Okay, so we'll meet back here in an hour, if we don't find him." Jack said, twirling his staff, eager to fly.

We all agreed and hurried out of the sleigh, in different directions. I flew, quickly, glancing around the woods, nervously. _Where is he?_ I wondered, biting my lip, as I slowed. I glanced around the opening I had been in earlier that week, looking down at the hole in the ground, worriedly.

"Oh, Pitch," I sighed, peering down the hole, curiously.

"Toothiana?" I spun quickly at Pitch's voice. He stood at the edge of the opening, his eclipse-coloured eyes wide, as he stared at me, "What are you doing here?"

I pulled my eyes from his and pointed upwards, "Manny…" I shrugged, coolly.

He frowned, glancing at the moon, before walking into the opening, "So where are your friends?"

"They aren't here," I told him, remaining still as he circled me. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk? Are you mad?" He asked, angrily, stopping in front of me, "You all turned my nightmares against me, then proceeded to hide me beneath the bed for what felt like years. Why would I talk with you people?"

I sighed, "Pitch, you knew we'd have to go after you. And you were only under there for a week." I told him, hoping to reassure him.

His frown deepened as he narrowed his dark eyes at me, "What is it you want to talk about, Toothiana?" I smiled, slightly, as he spoke my full name. No one ever used it but him. "If this is about me joining your little team, you can save your breath."

My smile fell and I looked up at him, "What are you doing here, Pitch?" I asked, curiously. "What's your plan?"

He smiled, shaking his head at me, "You think I'd tell you my plan?"

"Pitch, you know that if you go after the kids, that we'll have to stop you." I reminded him, disappointedly, "Just join the Guardians. Pitch, it is what you were destined to do and you know it."

He laughed, sharply, nightmares appearing behind him, "I don't think it is, Toothiana. Just because Manny wishes it, doesn't mean it is destined."

I glanced at the dark horses, nervously, backing away slightly, "Uh, Pitch, do you mind getting rid of your pets for a moment?" I asked, shakily.

The horses whinnied, their nostrils flaring as I shrank back. "Pitch…" I shivered, staring at him, frightened slightly.

He clicked his fingers, making the horses vanish, as he stared back at me. "You cannot just show up here and expect me to tell you my plans, my dear. I'm afraid since our last chat, I've grown stronger and my nightmares fear me once more. Tell your friends to be ready." He smirked, crossing his arms.

I closed my eyes, softly, shaking my head, "I don't need to." I sighed.

"What does that mea-?" He began, before a loud thud sounded through the opening.

I opened my eyes, looking down at him, as golden dream sand floated around his head. I looked up at the others, "What took you so long?" I asked, weakly.

Jack frowned, looking from Pitch to me, "He's out, isn't he? I think we got him on time."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged, glancing back at Pitch, "We'd better get him back to the workshop before he wakes up."

"Good idea, mate," Bunny nodded, lifting Pitch and throwing him over his shoulder, carelessly. "Let's get back to the sleigh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pitch**

I woke in a bright room, my hands bound by some sort of golden sand cuffs. I sat up, glancing around the small room, confused. "Hello?" I called, impatiently, "I know you're there. I can feel your fear." I smiled, breathing it in.

The door opened and the Guardians filed in, scowling down at me. I grinned at them, despite the anger I felt. I looked down at Sandman, giving him a cruel smile, "Long time no see, Sandman." I sneered, looking up to Frost, "My, my, a new Guardian? So it's official. I would congratulate you but, you know, I'd hate to have your job." I laughed, harshly.

"Enough games, Pitch," Bunnymund snapped, drawing my attention, "What were you planning?"

"Planning? Oh, dear, you thought I actually had plans?" I asked, sympathetically.

"You did not?" North frowned, rubbing his white beard.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course he did," Bunny retorted, glaring at me.

I raised my bound hands, "I got out this evening, Easter Bunny. I didn't exactly have much time to plan with my nightmares snapping at me every five minutes." I hissed, furiously.

"So this whole mission was pointless?" Frost frowned, childishly, perched on his staff, his leg swinging.

"No, we got him," North pointed out, aiming his sausage-shaped finger at me. "We'll talk to Manny. See what he has planned."

"Go ahead," I smiled, leaning back against the freezing cold wall behind me, "I'll be here."

They began walking out, quietly mumbling to each other. I felt my smile fall as Tooth glanced at me. I frowned at her, making her look away, quickly, flying out of the room.

I banged my head back, weakly. _Why did I trust her? I should've set my nightmares on her when I first saw her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Toothiana**

I excused myself from the Guardians as they contemplated whether or not to talk to Manny, and flew out of the workshop, perching on the top of the building. I couldn't stop seeing the look he'd given me in there. A look so filled with hate and anger, it would've made the bravest of men cower.

 _I guess I deserved it. I mean, it is my fault he's here._ I thought, disappointedly. I looked up at Manny, hopelessly lost. _What do I do, Manny? I should hate him. He hurt the children, my fairies and me. But I can't. Help me. Please._ I begged, weakly.

Manny shone brightly, illuminating the snow around me. I looked around, curiously, as the snow spun. A smile spread over my face, as the snow transformed into a small snowman. "Jack, it's rude to sneak up on people." I laughed, softly.

"I wouldn't call it sneaking," He grinned, floating over to me and sitting beside me. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," I lied, looking up at Manny, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but you've been acting strange since we beat Pitch last week." He noted, rubbing his snowy hair.

"It's been stressful," I shrugged, drawing my knees to my chest. "Pitch attacked my fairies. It's not something I take lightly."

"I could tell from the punch," He chuckled, before frowning, "Actually, you were acting weird after that." I looked down at him, shocked at his knowledge. "Is this about Pitch? Do you feel bad for him?"

I hesitated, looking down through the window; we sat on, at North, Bunny and Sandy, "He was our family, Jack. But when we offered him a place as a Guardian, he left and became Pitch Black." I sighed, placing my hand on the window, "It's as though they've all forgotten."

"You really care about him," Jack's frowned deepened, as he looked at my face, "Even after everything he's done to _you_ , to the _guardians_ , to the _children_?"

I shrugged, looking away from the Guardians, my family. "You never turn your back on your friends, Jack. He's made mistakes but deep down, he's lonely. He wants to be believed in, to have a family." I told him, weakly, "If we turn our backs on him, we'll be depriving him of the one thing he wants most in the world. I couldn't do that to him."

Jack looked down at the Guardians, slowly, "Do they know how you feel about Pitch?"

"They know the one thing I care most about is family. Pitch is family." I told him, simply, not mentioning the extent of my caring. "I won't turn my back on him for anyone. Not even them." I looked down at them, weakly, watching as they laughed together, tapping their cups.

"Tooth, what-?" Jack began, looking up at me.

I shook my head, standing up, "We'd better get back. Don't tell the others anything, okay?"

He nodded, quickly, standing up, "Sure, I won't. But-"

I flew away, quickly, not wanting to answer his questions. Especially when I didn't know many answers myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pitch**

I shouldn't have upset her. I could sense her sadness as she hurried from the room. This was too difficult. I shouldn't care about her, she turned away from me, just like the others. But I couldn't stop. I saw her every time I closed my eyes, her beautiful violet eyes shining in the moonlight as her feathers sparkled, brightly. She was breath-taking. _Enough._ I thought abruptly, snapping my eyes open. _I will not fall for her tricks. She betrayed me long ago._

I forced myself to look unbothered, as the door opened. Toothiana stepped in, warily, glancing out the door, before closing it and turning to me. "Hey," She smiled, softly.

"Hey? Is that all you have to say?" I frowned, impatiently. Hurt flashed through her eyes, making me look down at my bound hands, "Toothiana, cut these ropes, please. I am no use to you Guardians. I have no plans."

"Why don't I believe you, Pitch?" She sighed, sitting in a chair by the door, her wings fluttering quickly.

"Because you have no trust," I snarled, slamming my hands down, "I do not have plans, Toothiana. Now let me go."

She stared at me for a moment before glancing at my bound hands, conflict on her face. She moved towards the rope but stopped quickly, frowning at me, "You know I can't do that."

"Why? Because your _precious_ _Guardians_ told you not to?" I hissed, shaking my head at her, "I can't stay in here, Toothiana. The light is killing me." I told her, squinting in the bright lights.

She looked up at the lights, "It's to stop your hiding tricks." She told me, rising to her feet and opening the door, "And it's Tooth. Not Toothiana."

I opened my mouth to reply, but she closed the door quickly, cutting off my reply. _Toothiana? What have they done to you?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Toothiana**

"You can't seriously believe him," Jack frowned, looking down at me from his staff.

"He's a nutcase," Bunny added, "He'd say anything to get us to let him go."

"It seemed like he was telling the truth," I shrugged, impatiently. "I don't think he has a plan. I mean, he did say he'd only gotten out a few hours ago."

"Lies," North bellowed, waving a yeti off.

"He's manipulative," Jack noted, shortly, "He has a plan but he won't tell us."

"Maybe we should make him tell us," Bunnymund offered, twirling his boomerangs, skilfully.

"Bunny, no," I snapped, "We do that and we'll be as bad as him. We'll wait for Manny's orders." I decided, assertively.

He scrunched up his nose, pushing himself off of the wall and began towards me, "Why do you care so much about him? He attacked your fairies. The children almost stopped believing in you completely. Because of _him_." He snapped, his accent growing stronger, "So why protect him?"

I flapped my wings, flying straight at him, stopping with my face inches from his, "He is family, Bunnymund. If I stand for one thing, it is family. So I won't let you go in there and force him to tell you something that he might not even know." I growled, making him sink back, uncertainly. I flew back to North's side and crossed my arms, "We wait for Manny."

0o0o0o0o

I floated around the globe, quickly rattling off cities, whilst my fairies flew away, to complete the job. I looked over at my fellow Guardians, who continued their jobs, quietly. Sandman was outside on his sand cloud, creating dreams for the children while, Bunny crouched on the floor, painting an egg, delicately. North was bellowing orders at the yetis in Russian, carving a new toy from ice, skilfully. Jack, however, was simply wandering the workshop, freezing elves and creating new frost designs on the walls, his expression impatient.

"How long is this going to take?" He called, aggravated. "Jamie will be up soon and I promised him a snow day."

Jamie, Jack's first believer, was the last light. He was the only child to believe in us after Pitch's charade. Thanks to him, we were all believed in once more. I continued to rattle off cities as North answered Jack.

"Who knows? Man in moon does what he wants." He explained, blowing on his ice sculpture. "It may be tomorrow that he decides to talk."

"Then can I go?" Jack asked, eagerly. "If Manny says something, just send off your pretty lights again."

"Jack, being a Guardian is more than just creating snow days." I told him, softly, "We have to protect them. If that means, Jamie misses one snow day in the middle of January, so be it."

"Tooth, Jamie is my first believer. Without him, I wouldn't even be a Guardian." Jack countered, flying up to my side, "I can't let him down."

"I'm sure he'll last one day," I shrugged, pointing my last fairy away to San Francisco and turning to Jack. "I know you feel like you owe him but this is important. If Pitch is planning something, it will probably affect Jamie too."

Jack frowned at the thought and shook his head, "Then why won't you let us find out?"

I glared at him, "I have told you all a million times, Jack. He's family." I threw up my arms, exasperatedly. "What would you do if that were Jamie?" I pointed to the room Pitch sat in.

He scowled, gripping his staff, tightly, "That's different."

"How is it? I've known Pitch longer than you've known Jamie. I have more memories of Pitch than you'll ever have of Jamie." I hissed, feeling my anger boil. "So tell me how it's different? Because from my view, it's hard to see how you'd think you care more about Jamie than I do about Pitch."

He stared at me, his eyes searching mine, carefully. He looked away, quickly, before flying down to the others. He muttered something to them, before flying away, out of the workshop. I felt my anger sink away and sighed, sitting on top of the globe, regretfully.

"Tooth?" North called, softly. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, staring through the window above me. A small ting sounding, close to my ear, making me look down. An ice train flew past me, slowly, golden sand pumping out of the top, with an egg in the back. I stopped it carefully, drawing it closer and picked up the egg, looking at it. A tooth was painted on the side, with fairies circling it. I turned it over to see me, surrounded by a bright light. I smiled, looking down at my friends, who smiled back at me. I pushed myself off of the globe and flew down to them, hugging them tightly.

A bright light behind me, made me pull back and turn to it. Manny shone brightly, his beam striking the carvings, making them open. The Guardian crystal rose, slowly, puzzling us all.

"A new Guardian?" Bunny questioned, as we moved over to it, "We just got one."

The crystal grew brighter before he went black. Pitch Black. I watched, curiously, as the crystal shaped itself into the new Guardian's form. When it had, there was a large collection of gasps.

Bunny shook his head, staring down at the crystal. "This is not good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Pitch**

I drummed my fingers, impatiently, thinking of a way to escape Sandy's sand cuffs… but no plan formed. What was wrong with these stupid Guardians? I was sure North could tell when someone lied. Surely he'd know I was telling the truth.

I managed to escape my nightmares only a few hours ago, how would I have formed a plan already? Maybe I could call my nightmares to help. I thought, considerately. I closed my eyes, searching for them. _Come to me._

I opened my eyes, as the lights above began to flicker, before going out completely, turning the room pitch black. I smiled, feeling my energy build and ripped off Sandman's cuffs, sinking into the shadows.

"Tooth will tell him," I heard Bunny say, quickly. "Unless Manny is joking… please tell me you are."

 _Trouble in paradise, rabbit?_ I laughed, slipping out of the room. They all looked around as my laugh echoed through the workshop. "Did you really think a light and some sand would hold me?" I asked, smugly.

"Pitch," Toothiana frowned, spinning around, quickly. "We need to tell you something."

"Is that so? Well, by all means…" I sighed, materialising on top of North's globe.

They all turned to me, their expressions unreadable. I sensed their fear; it was faint but just enough. I looked down at Toothiana as her beautiful wings fluttered. She stared back at me, raising her small hand to point at something. I followed her hand and froze, staring at the crystal.

"What is that?" I asked, nervously.

"It is Guardian Crystal," North explained, almost reluctantly. "Manny uses it to show new Guardians."

I gave a sharp laugh, dragging my eyes from the image of myself. "Come on," I smiled, despite disliking their joke. "You can't be serious."

"We're dead serious, mate." Bunnymund replied, looking extremely annoyed.

I looked at each of them, uncertainly. "I don't think so. I've made it clear how I feel about this Guardian business." I told them, angrily.

"Pitch," Toothiana sighed, drawing my attention once more. Her violet eyes were soft, as she spoke, though I could sense her nervousness. "It's what you're meant to do. Manny-"

" _Manny_? You mean your little friend on the moon?" I snarled, her participation riling me up more. "I am not a Guardian and I never will be." I snapped, sinking back into the shadows. I quickly summoned my nightmares and sped back to my lair, without a second thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Toothiana**

I watched, reluctantly, as he rode away. "That went well," Bunny groaned, tiredly.

I turned to him and shrugged, "It's going to take time, Bunny. You remember how long it took to recruit Jack?"

"It's funny," Bunny smirked, "I'd rather have another Jack on the team than Pitch Black." He spat, thoughtlessly.

Sandy held up his thumbs, agreeing with Bunny. I frowned, exasperatedly. "Are you kidding me? We've known Pitch for centuries."

"And each of our meetings ends badly." Bunny countered, frowning back at me. "He is not a Guardian."

I shook my head, looking at the Guardian crystal, curiously. Why was I bothering to argue with him? Bunnymund would never accept Pitch. Even I knew that, but it didn't mean I'd give up. "I think I'm going to head back to the palace. Let me know if Manny says anything else."

With that, I took off, flying after Pitch. I knew where he'd be going. Back home. Burgess. His lair.

0o0o0o0o

I slowed as I reached Burgess, frowning in the bright sun. I looked around, quickly, spotting Jack at the pond, with Jamie and his friends. I flew down, hurriedly, hoping he didn't see me and sped through the trees. I stopped, as a girl waved at me. I recognised her, immediately as Sophie, Jamie's little sister.

"Hello there," I smiled, settling down beside her.

"Pretty," Sophie giggled, staring up at me.

"Shouldn't you be with Jamie?" I asked, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

She nodded, running past me, towards the pond. I sighed as I kicked myself up and hurried to Pitch's lair entrance. I bit my lip, glancing around before hurrying in. I blinked, against the darkness, forcing my eyes to adjust, quickly. I carefully landed, silencing my wings, as I continued through the tunnels. He had to be here somewhere. I looked up as I entered a large space and froze. Cages hung from the ceiling, blue and purple feathers stuck to the sides. _Oh, Pitch. How could you?_ I faltered, flying up to a cage and pulled a feather out, shakily.

"You cannot be here," Pitch's voice echoed through the chamber.

I looked around, nervously, holding the feather close. "Where are you?" I asked, as I floated down to the path again.

"I am everywhere." He replied, simply, his shadows circling me.

"Pitch, I'm not here to play games." I snapped, looking over my shoulder.

"Isn't that what you Guardians do? Play games?" He laughed, sharply.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to you," I told him, rubbing my arms, unsurely.

"Then talk," He snapped, materialising in front of me. He really did not look happy; his golden eyes glowered at me, impatiently.

"Manny chose you, Pitch. Just like he did us." I explained, softly, "You are a Guardian."

"No, I am not." He frowned, "If that's what you came to talk about, then leave. I will not listen to it any longer." He turned away, walking towards the darkness.

"Pitch, please," I begged, flying to his side, and placing my hand on his arm, "I don't want to fight you anymore."

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me, "Why? We are not friends. You all made that clear when you left me, making all of them forget me. I was invisible to all of them." _Left you?_

I folded back my wings, standing before him, "We're not friends?" I asked, disappointedly. "Pitch, I have been sticking up for you for the last five hundred years. The others would tell me to give up, that you were an enemy. I thought of you as family." I told him, sadly.

His frown faltered, slightly. "I am not a Guardian, Toothiana. Manny may have decided I am but it's my choice and I'm saying no. So I suggest you leave before I lock you up, like your precious fairies." He threatened, walking away without a second glance.

I sighed, dropping my eyes, "Very well. I can't force you to become one of us. I just thought you'd want a family again." I started to move away but stopped, glancing back at him, "I'm sorry for punching you. I felt terrible. But you can't go after my fairies. They are my family too." I told him, before flying out of his lair, my heart aching.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pitch**

I stared after Toothiana, unsurely, pondering over her words. A family? That's all I ever wanted. But the Guardians are not. Toothiana, however…

A scream echoed through my lair, drawing my attention, instantly. I knew who it belonged to immediately and hurried through my lair, to the exit. I looked up, worriedly, as Toothiana screamed again.

"Put me down, now!" She cried, swatting at her captures. I stared at the cloaked figures as they took her arms. Her head dropped, weakly, as her protests silenced. That was all the motivation I needed.

"You heard her," I frowned, "Put her down."

The captures turned to me, their red eyes glowing in their cloaks, "Pitch Black…" One hissed, "Do not involve yourself in matters that do not concern you." It croaked, hoarsely.

I clicked my fingers, making my nightmares appear, beside me, "Put her down." I ordered, sharply.

They glanced at my nightmares before dropping her to the ground, where she laid still. "We'll be back. You can't protect her forever." The other one growled, before they flew away quickly.

I knelt beside Toothiana, rolling her onto her back, "Are you alright?" I asked, softly.

She opened her eyes, slowly and nodded, "I'll survive." She smiled, weakly. "Thank you."

Her eyes fell shut again, as though she were sleeping. I picked her up, carefully, despite the sun's rays weakening me and climbed onto my nightmare, holding her close. _We'd better get her back to North. He'll take care of her._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Frost cried, flying over to me, quickly. "Oh God, Tooth!"

"Shh," I hissed, as she flinched, "We need to take her to North. Are you coming?" I asked, gagging mentally.

Frost frowned at me, confused at my politeness. "Sure… how do I know you're taking her to North?"

"You could carry her, if it'll make you feel better." I offered, holding her closer, as she shivered.

He looked down at Toothiana, before looking back at me, "Let's go," He sighed, looking behind us. "Wind, take us to North!" He called, causing a large gust of wind to push us into the air.

I stroked her feathered cheek lightly, as I looked down at her. _You can't protect her forever._ The voice snarled. Her small form trembled slighlty and she leaned closer. I frowned, looking up, _we'll see about that._

0o0o0o0o

I barged past the Yetis, as they protested to me being at the workshop. But I merely snarled at them, causing them to back away, nervously. I jumped down from the railing and landed beside North, making him jump. He blinked, surprised by my reappearance and glanced down, as Toothiana moved.

"What happened?" He frowned, taking her from me and placing her on a sofa, carefully.

"I don't know," I told him, quickly, my eyes glued to her. "There were these two cloaked people and they were trying to take her."

"Let me guess, you saved her life," Bunnymund scoffed, hopping to Toothiana's side.

 _It's not that hard to believe._ "I scared them off," I frowned at him, "But they said they'd be back. You need to keep an eye on her. I am not sure who they are but they won't give up easily."

"Thank you, Pitch," North nodded to me, politely. "But what were you doing at Tooth Palace?"

I looked up at him, confused, "I wasn't at the palace. I was in Burgess. Toothiana found my lair and was trying to convince me to join you." I told him, making him frown, "She didn't tell you where she was going?" _Why am I surprised? Toothiana would never had told them about her desperation to make me join them. I don't blame her._

"No, she told us she was going to her Palace." Bunny told me, sharply, before looking up at North, "She'll be okay. She lost a lot of energy but she'll sleep it off. Sandy?"

I looked down at Sandy, as he pushed past me, balling up his sand, and sprinkled it over her. I smiled, slightly, as teeth floated above her head, a smile appearing on his petite face. Sandy turned to me and frowned, a clock appearing above his head, as he crossed his arms.

I felt my smile fall, as I realised what he meant and shook my head, "No." I said simply. Sandy's eyes widened and sand puffed from his ears, exasperatedly. I sighed, "Look, I know you don't like me but I'm not leaving yet."

"Why not?" North asked, curiously.

I shrugged, looking up at him, "Because no one here knows what these things look like. How are you supposed to protect her from them?"

They all stared at me, a puzzled expression on each of their faces. North glanced at the other guardians, before looking back at me, "You want to protect her?"

I frowned at him, impatiently, "What's so surprising, North? We've known each other for centuries."

"But you tried to kill her," Frost pointed out, floating down from the ledge. "Sorry I'm late. I had to calm down the Yetis."

"I didn't try to kill her," I said, defensively.

"You did," Frost nodded, sitting on his staff, "When you took her fairies. The children stopped believing in her." _Oh._

I glanced at Toothiana, regretfully and nodded, "I took her fairies but it wouldn't have killed her. She would've just been invisible like I am, like you were." I explained, looking at him, irritated.

"So, you didn't want to kill her?" He narrowed his eyes, thoughtfully, "And now you want to protect her from these things? Why?"

I shrugged, unsurely, returning his suspicious glare. What was he insinuating? "I don't know." I muttered, before freezing. "Something's wrong." I said, quickly, looking around the workshop.

"There's a lot of things wrong," Bunny agreed, "Like the fact Manny thinks you're a Guardian."

I ignored his comment and frowned, "No, I mean, there's something here."

They fell silent, watching me curiously, as I listened for a sound. A small hiss echoed through the room, almost inaudibly. Bunny perked his ears up, clearly able to hear it too. "What was that?"

I hushed him and turned to the direction the sound came from. I squinted through the sun, as a figure appeared outside the window, above the Globe. "They're back," I told them, quickly, making my black-sand scythe appear in my hand. "Take Toothiana into that room," I told Frost, pointing to the room, they'd kept me in. "And stay with her."

Frost nodded, picking up Toothiana and carrying her into the room, quickly. I looked up as the window shattered. Cloaked figures flew in, laughing madly. They looked down at me and gave an impatient sigh, "Did we not make ourselves clear, Pitch Black?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" I growled, clicking my fingers again. My nightmares neighed at my sides, eagerly staring at the floating figures. "Leave her alone."

They laughed, simultaneously, "Do you really think we'd give up that easily?"

"No, that's why I'm here." I told them, simply. "You won't get her."

"Oh, I see," One of them chuckled, turning to the others, "He loves the Tooth Fairy." I felt my entire body go cold at their words, as they began to laugh. I felt the other Guardians look at me, curiously, but ignored them.

"Leave or else!" I hissed, my anger rising as my secret was revealed. _Great. Now the Guardians know how I feel. What if they tell Toothiana?_ I panicked, my breathing quickening. My nightmares whinied beside me, knowingly, but I forced myself to focus on the creatures, pretending that I had made my nightmares growl on purpose; as though attemptingt to scare them away.

"Well, I suppose we could always come back another time," The one that had revealed my secret said, "I think your friends want to speak with you. Let's go." He called, as they all flew out, laughing again.

I evaporated my scythe and sighed, walking over to the room, where Jack and Toothiana waited. I knocked on the door, softly, "You can bring her out now, Frost."

The door opened and Frost appeared, carrying Toothiana, who still slept, peacefully. I nodded to him, gratefully, before walking back to the other Guardians. "Any ideas on what those things were?" I asked, hopefully.

They continued to stare at me, as though I had grown two heads. I frowned at them, "What?"

"Were they telling the truth?" Bunnymund asked, hesitantly, his eyes flickering to Toothiana then to me.

I laughed, shortly, shaking my head, "Don't be ridiculous," I said, quickly. "That's outrageous. I'm surprised you believe it. I mean, seriously, I-"

"Alright, mate," He held up his paws, "A simple no would've been plenty."

I nodded, sighing mentally. _Thank the moon._ I thought, relieved. I looked over at North as he gave me a look. "So what do you think they were?" I asked, hurriedly. "And why do they want Toothiana?"

North narrowed his eyes, as I said her name but simply shrugged, "I have never seen one of them before. And I know all immortals."

"Maybe they are working for someone," I offered, glancing at the broken window. "They would've attacked if they were here on their own accord. Obviously the person they work for doesn't want anyone to know who they are."

"Pitch has good point," North said, before frowning, "Never thought those words would come out of my mouth."

"Never thought I'd hear those words," Bunnymund chuckled, "But I suppose it could be true. Maybe we should look through the immortal's book. See if anyone is known to have flying monkeys. Then we'll find out why they want Tooth."

"Do mind if I stay?" I asked, hesitantly. "I mean, if it's uncomfortable for you guys. I know she's safe with you and you've seen them now."

North shook his head, smiling softly, "You can stay. We need all help we can get. But would you mind if I spoke with you?" He asked, already walking away.

I gave Toothiana one last look before hurrying after him, silently. I followed him to his office, walking in ahead of him, glancing around intrigued. "You always did enjoy your sculptures." I muttered, turning as he slammed the door. _Here we go again._

He frowned at me, crossing his heavily tattooed arms across his large gut. "So, they were lying?"

I shrugged, wandering around his office, forcing myself to seem unbothered.

"Pitch," North sighed, softly, making me look over at him. He met my eyes, a strange sadness in them, "After all these years?"

I dropped my eyes, rolling my shoulders again. _Of course. Why would I have stopped? She was the one person who understood me._ I thought, sadly.

"Does she know?" He asked, making me look up, quickly.

"There is nothing to know," I snapped, weakly, "As long as she is safe, nothing else matters."

He smiled, nodding, "Oh, how terrific. You do care."

I frowned, shaking my head, "No, of course not." I lied, glancing out the window. "Look, I'm tired and the sun is not helping. I'm going to go check on Toothiana." I told him, moving for the door.

"That's another thing," He said, stopping me. "Why you use her full name? Nobody does that."

"Well they should. It's beautiful." I said, automatically. I felt my eyes widen and shook my head, as North's smile grew. "I did not say that. You have no proof." I said, quickly, hurrying out of his office.

 _This isn't important. Just focus on keeping her safe._


	12. Chapter 12

**Toothiana**

I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. "What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"Long story," I looked up, quickly, at Pitch's voice and frowned.

"Where am I?" I asked, hesitantly.

"North's workshop." He told me, "How are you feeling?"

I glanced around, frowning at my fellow Guardians, "I'm fine… why am I here?"

"These guys in cloaks tried to snatch you," Jack told me, simply. "Pitch brought you here."

I turned to Pitch, surprised, "Thanks… wait, guys in cloaks?" I looked back at Jack, nervously. "You mean, around Sandy's height, long black cloaks and red eyes?"

"Yes, you know them?" Pitch asked, curiously.

I nodded, swinging my legs over the side of the chair, "Yes, do you have the Immortal's book?" I asked North.

North nodded, walking over to the desk behind him and picked up the large book. I took it from him and opened it, flipping through the pages, quickly. I stopped on the page, closing my eyes, "The Monkey King."

"What? He is still alive?" North asked, curiously.

"Very much so," I nodded, looking down at the picture of the monkey man. "His minions are monkeys that he had cursed. They grew wings and learnt to speak and follow his every command."

"So they _were_ flying monkeys," Bunnymund said, smugly. "So why is he after you?"

"Years ago, when he had his slave Haroom try to capture a rare species; the flying elephant, that circled the jungle surrounding the home of the Sisters of Flight but when one of the sisters came to help the elephant, Haroom refused to let him hurt her. They forced him to leave what he brought with him behind, which ended up being his humanity, transforming him into a monkey. He vowed revenge and declared that when I come of age, he would capture me and exploit me as a freak show, killing my parents in the process." I explained, handing the book to North.

"So this guy is so hell-bent on revenge he has waited centuries to capture you?" Jack asked, confused. "Why not capture you years ago? I mean, why wait?"

"Because… well…" I frowned, looking up at Jack, "I don't know."

"So where is he hiding?" Pitch asked, determinedly, "We could probably capture him before he evens know anything."

I shook my head, turning to Pitch, "No, it's too dangerous. The Monkey King is not like us, he was cursed, and he has a vendetta that nothing is going to stop." I told him, "Best thing we can do is avoid him and his minions."

"So basically we sit here like lost puppies until he gives up?" Jack questioned, "Isn't that weak?"

"No, Jack, I'll go back to my Palace and you'll all get back to work. We act as though none of this happened." I said, assertively, rising to my feet.

"So what, we let him capture you?" Pitch asked, confused.

I nodded, shrugging softly, "There is nothing else to do. The Monkey King has had five hundred years to plan this. He won't be making any mistakes. I might as well just get it over with."

North placed his hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him, "Tooth, what about the children? Your fairies? You cannot just leave them."

"He's right, you know." Bunny sighed, hopping to my side, "Look, we'd be lost without you. You're part of the team and if he's after you, he's got another thing coming."

I smiled at him but shook my head, "It's too dangerous. I won't risk you guys getting hurt."

"It's our job to protect each other, Tooth." Jack said, sliding off his staff. "Besides, there's six of us and one of him."

"What about his minions?" I frowned, "You do realise there are over one hundred of them, right?"

He waved it off, "Did you see how many nightmares we fought last week? And this time we have Pitch's help." He nodded to Pitch.

"This isn't like that, Jack. Pitch's nightmares were sand. They were easy to defeat…" I bit my lip, "No offense, Pitch."

Pitch shrugged, unbothered, "I get your point. They were sand but these minions are actually living."

I nodded, glad someone understood. "Exactly, and we also had the children helping."

"So we will find his location?" North nodded, walking away.

"What – no," I frowned, as he walked away.

"Then we sneak into his lair," Jack offered, excitedly.

"Stop it, we're not-" I began, as he walked after North.

"Then we give him the ol' one two," Bunny smiled, hopping along with them.

"Will you listen-?" I growled, impatiently.

Sandy smiled, shaking his head as he floated after them.

"So where did you say he lived?" Jack asked, as they all looked up at the globe.

"Will you stop already?!" I cried, making them all look back at me. "Don't you get it? There is nothing you can do. I've seen the signs, Manny saw them too. Hence, the new recruit." I pointed at Pitch, who still looked unhappy with the idea of becoming one of us.

"But if we can-" Bunny began, softly.

"You can't." I snapped, "Manny himself couldn't help. Look, I'm going back to the Palace. I need to explain the situation to my fairies." I told them, turning to the door.

"Pitch, do something," North hissed, making me frown.

"And since when are you all so chummy?" I asked, curiously, turning back to them.

"We're not," Bunny scrunched his nose up.

"Well, try to be," I shrugged, "Because whether any of you like it or not, he is a Guardian."

"I'm not," Pitch frowned, snapping his head to me, quickly. "I've made it clear I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" I snapped, glaring at him, "Why bring me back? Why not let those _things_ take me?"

He shrugged, glancing at North, who nodded, encouragingly. The other Guardians watched, looking just as confused as I was.

I gasped, looking down as several feathers were plucked from my body and fell to the floor. "The fairies…" I breathed, forcing my wings to flap quickly as I shot out of the workshop.

"Toothiana!" Pitch called, as I flew away.

 _Don't touch the fairies!_ I thought, hastily, pushing my way through the blizzard.

I reached my palace just in time, as my wings grew weak and I fell to the floor. I gasped as I struck the ground, pushing myself up and looking around. "No…" I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth, as I searched for my fairies.

"Maharajah!" I cried, angrily. "Bring them back, right now!" I ordered, desperately.

I sank to my knees, feeling weak, as the children began waking up. _Not again._


	13. Chapter 13

**Pitch**

"This is not fun, not fun at all," I muttered, clutching the seat tightly as North drove the sleigh.

"It'll get better," Bunny told me, though his face was green.

"Why couldn't I just take my nightmares?" I asked, weakly.

"It's daytime, Pitch," North called, "You'd pass out before you even got close to Tooth's Palace."

I hissed, as we exited the cave, the sunlight burning my eyes. "Good point," I gasped, holding my hand up, to block out the sun.

"Tooth Palace," North said, throwing a snow globe ahead of us.

A group of colourful swirling lines appeared, surrounding us. The scene changed immediately to the Tooth Palace. "So that's how you got around so fast." I noted, impressed. "There she is!" I said, abruptly, pointing down at the Palace.

North landed the sleigh behind her, skilfully. I jumped out and hurried to her side, glancing around, "Where are the fairies?"

"Monkeys," Toothiana whispered, weakly. "They took all of them."

"We'll get them back," I promised, helping her to her feet. "Let's get you out of here."

She stopped, turning around, her eyes wide, "Maharajah…" She gasped, looking around quickly, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

I looked at the Guardians, curiously, but they shrugged, looking around. "Who's Maharajah?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I am," I turned quickly, pulling Toothiana back, as I spotted the monkey man. "Though not many people use it nowadays. Hello, Tooth Fairy. It's good to see you again. It's been what, five hundred years?" He swung from the ledge and landed on the floor, flaring his nostrils, as he looked at me. "Did my minions not make it clear, Pitch Black? Do not involve yourself in things that do not concern you."

"This does concern me," I frowned, "In case you didn't hear, I'm a Guardian." I lied, smoothly.

"That's pretty ironic, isn't it?" The Monkey King laughed, smiling at me. "You took her fairies, I took her fairies, you're a Guardian, I'll be a Guardian."

"What is he blabbering about?" Bunny asked, "You? A Guardian? I don't think so."

"Soon, my Pooka friend." He replied, smiling at Toothiana, "Very soon."

Toothiana tensed, as he smiled at her, "You'll never be a Guardian, Maharajah. No matter what you do."

"We shall see about that." He laughed again, "Tell me, how do your fairies like water? Can they breathe under it?"

She gasped, her fear exploding. I held my breath, not wanting to breathe in her fear and pulled her away from The Monkey King. "If you lay one filthy paw on them-!" She cried, pulling against my grip.

"You'll what? Kill me?" He scoffed, "I am so scared. You know the deal, Fairy. You have twenty-four hours or your fairies go for a swim." He turned and swung away, laughing manically.

"No…" Toothiana sobbed, staring after him, "Not my fairies. What are we going to do?"

I glanced back at the Guardians, nervously, who shook their heads, unsurely. I looked down at her panicked expression and gave in, wrapping my arms around her, reassuringly. She dropped her head on my chest, her arms sliding round my back, tightly.

"We'll get them back," I whispered, softly. "I promise."

0o0o0o0o

Bunnymund thought it a good idea to take Toothiana to his warren, instead of North's workshop, since it was more open and calming. However, Toothiana didn't find it relaxing at all. She sat by the river, staring at her reflection, refusing to speak to any of us, until she thought of a plan.

I was sat beneath a tree, watching her, worriedly, when North sat beside me. I looked up at him, frowning at his expression and returned my eyes to Toothiana, "Don't say anything. She was upset and I was simply reassuring her."

"So you are friends? Nothing more?" North asked, quietly, glancing at her, as I nodded. "From the way you look at her, it is hard to believe."

I dropped my eyes, forcing myself to look away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you've had too many fruit cakes."

"We have known each other many centuries, Pitch," He reminded me, "And I know how you feel about her."

"Is that so?" I frowned, looking up at him, "And what are your sources?"

He smiled, shaking his belly, making me sigh. "It is obvious you care for her. But how much is not clear. Do you know how you feel?"

I shook my head, pushing myself up, "We aren't discussing this, North."

"Why not?" He countered, rising to his feet and following me, "We spoke about it the first time."

"That was five hundred years ago, North," I laughed, shortly, "Long before you all abandoned me to become this."

North frowned, "You think we abandoned you?" He asked, softly, "Pitch, we asked you to join us but you refused. You walked away from us."

I snapped my head up, angrily, "That's what you think? I was lost, North. I was alone. None of the humans could see me anymore because of you Guardians and you all turned away from me." I told him, harshly. "I had to walk away. There was no one who cared. I had to start again. So I became the boogeyman, people feared me but they saw me. I wasn't alone."

"That is why you became Boogey? Because you were alone?" He asked, sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity," I frowned, moving away from him.

He placed his large hand on my shoulder, turning me back to him, "Why not speak to us?"

"I tried. You were off building toys, Bunny was painting eggs, Sandy was always busy sending dreams. The only person who would speak to me was Toothiana." I shrugged, looking over at her. "She stayed by my side, even when she was protecting children. Until I became the boogeyman obviously." I sighed, dropping my eyes, regretfully.

"Well, she's still on your side." He told me, "She defended you at my workshop. Even yelled at Bunny." He chuckled, "I think it was first time she shouted at him."

I smiled, slightly, "I bet he was quite surprised."

"I was terrified," Bunny said, hopping over to us, nosily. "What are we talking about?"

"Tooth and Pitch." North told him, making me freeze.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Bunny chuckled, smiling at me, "You were like a bee surrounded by fresh flowers."

I shook my head, tiredly, "I was not." I told him, glaring at North.

Sandy floated over, nodding, with a sand heart above his head as he smiled widely. I swatted the heart, frowning at them all, "Look, that was over five hundred years ago, I've changed."

"You have. Your feelings? Not so much." North smiled, nudging me.

"No way," Bunny gasped, "After five hundred years, you're still starkers about her?"

"Starkers about who?" Frost asked, walking into our little circle.

I slapped my face, weakly. "I am not."

"Come on, guys." Frost smiled, eagerly, "Who's he starkers about?" He looked down at Sandy as an arrow pointed at Toothiana. "No way," He chuckled.

"It's not true," I told him, impatiently.

"Guys," Toothiana called, making me look up quickly. "You aren't ganging up on Pitch, are you?"

"Not at all," Frost told her, softly, "We're simply bonding."

She turned around and smiled, "Really?"

I smiled back, nodding. I felt my chest tighten and she laughed, happily, "That's great!" She beamed, turning back to the river.

My face fell, as the Guardians grinned at me, smugly. "That meant nothing," I muttered, walking past them and sitting beside her, despite the sun burning me. "How are you?" I asked, softly.

She smiled up at me, "I'm glad you're getting along," She told me, cheerfully. "I'm still worried about my fairies but this has really helped. So thank you."

I smiled back, nodding to her, "My pleasure."

"So, what were you guys talking about anyway?" She asked, glancing behind her and waving.

"Oh, uh, just some small chat." I lied, following her gaze to the others, who smiled at me, unsubtly. I rolled my eyes, looking down at the river, "I'm sorry I took your fairies." I told her softly.

She looked back at me, curiously, "You are?"

"Yes, I just needed to break the balance and it was the only thing I could think of." I admitted, regretfully, "I didn't know you cared so much about them."

"Of course I do. They're my family just as much as you guys." She told me, "And it's alright. I forgive you. As long as you forgive me for punching you."

I smiled, meeting her violet eyes, "Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

**Toothiana**

I swear, if I'd smiled any wider my face would've split open. I didn't know what it was about him but Pitch always managed to make me smile. Even five hundred years ago, when I'd first met him and the others, he was so sweet and calming. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his. He looked down at our hands, curiously, before smiling and entwining our fingers. I looked up him, as he lifted his head, smiling at me.

"If they pash, I'm gonna puke," Bunny told the others, quickly.

I blushed, looking away from Pitch, embarrassed. I returned my gaze to the river, tightening my grip on Pitch's hand as I did. "My fairies…" I gasped, staring down at them.

They tweeted, looking up at me, desperately, bubbles floating from their mouths. I released Pitch's hand and moved closer to the river, only to be pulled back by Bunny. "It's too deep, Tooth and you can't swim." He told me, calmly, knowing my thoughts.

"I can't leave them there," I snapped, moving towards the bubbling river. I froze, staring at it, frightfully, as the bubbles increased, as though the water were heating up. The water stopped as fast as it started, clearing to its normal colour. I looked in it again, searching for my fairies. "We have to get them back. He'll kill them." I told them, quickly.

"We need a plan first," Pitch told me, stiffly, as though he were holding his breath.

I nodded, forcing myself to calm down, "Okay, okay, so what do we do?"

"I thought he was too dangerous," Jack said, walking down to us.

"That was before he took my fairies." I told him, "Now I'm more dangerous than him."

He looked surprised by my seriousness and glanced at North, who looked just as shocked, if not more. "You are also emotional," North pointed out. "You need to calm down and think about the situation carefully."

I frowned, "I _need_ to get my fairies back." I retorted, impatiently.

"And we will," Pitch reassured me, "But first you need to stop panicking."

I shook my head, "How? My fairies are being tortured by that ape and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Bunny asked, dubiously.

I stopped, avoiding their eyes, "He's after me." I offered, shrugging.

"We knew that," Pitch pointed out, "But why else would it be your fault?"

I mentally cursed his cunningness and sighed, "Because my father was Haroom. He stopped Maharajah from killing the sister by jumping in front of the arrow. The sisters were so surprised that a human could be so selfless, so compassionate. The sister he had saved was my mother, Rashmi, she healed him and by doing so lost her wings. When they had me, I was human but there were no other mortals in Punjam Hy Loo, so they decided to raise me outside of the village with the mortals. When I was twelve, I lost my last baby tooth and grew wings and feathers, the villagers thought I was an evil spirit that had to be killed." I told them, "Some wanted to use me to enter the Maharajah's Palace and steal his jewels, but some thought I should be caged. They were so blinded by fear and greed that they hired hunters to capture me. There was one hunter, he never spoke nor did he remove his hood, but he was skilled."

"It was him, wasn't it?" Jack asked, knowingly.

"Yes. The parents of the children who helped keep the hunters away, began to get suspicious and followed their children, leaving a trail of coins. He was the only one who followed, ordering for my parents to be kidnapped, and if I didn't show they'd be murdered." I explained, "I found them but I was too weak to help them, so they sent me away, giving me this," I pulled my bag from my side, opening it and taking out the ruby box. "They are my childhood teeth, they contain all my memories. My parents told me that if I held them close or placed them beneath my pillow, I will be reminded of my childhood and that one was not mine but of a being they did not know. They said it would protect me when the need arise. That's when I began collecting the teeth. I wasn't aging and the children around me were losing their goodness, so I took their teeth and preserved them, reminding them of who they used to be."

"That is… depressing," Jack frowned, leaning against his staff, intently.

I ignored his comment and continued my story, tucking my box back into my bag, "One night, a boy named Aleka lost his two front teeth, I had planned to give him two uncut diamonds but when I got there the mysterious hunter jumped me, locking me into a cage. He took me back to the Punjam Hy Loo, and told the sisters of Flight that he had captured the half-girl of Haroom and Rashmi. I held the box over my head and saw my parents, laughing, smiling, and sacrificing themselves for me. When I opened my eyes the cage was gone and my fairies were there, they all fought him off. I was so angry at him for killing my parents, I thought of ending his life but their memory stopped me. I let him go. The animals chased him into the jungle and I never saw him again."

"Can't these Sister help? If they fought him before they could do it again, right?" Bunny asked, hopefully.

I shook my head, "No, they are dead. After Maharajah had left, they asked me of my mother. When I told them she had been slaughtered, they turned to wooden statues. They told me that when one of them dies, they all die. So I became queen, protecting the children's memories. That's how Manny chose me." I shrugged, tying my bag back around my waist. "Anyway, I think he is still looking for revenge and now that the Sister have gone, he's at an advantage."

"Ah, but you have us now, Tooth." North reminded me, confidently.

I smiled at him, opening my wings and sighed, "Thank you, North. But I don't want to risk your lives."

"We do that all the time for the children," Jack pointed out, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "And we're family. This is what we do."

"He's right, mate." Bunnymund nodded, giving me a crooked smile.

Sandy nodded, slowly, a heart appearing above his spiky hair. I felt my eyes prick as I looked around at them. "Thank you guys." I sniffed, wiping my cheek, touched by their kind words.

North gave a loud laugh, wrapping his large arms around all of us. We all laughed at him, before we all pulled away, remembering the situation. I pushed the feathers out of my face and looked up at the sun, which began to set in the distance.

"We should go," I told them, "We only have a few hours."

"We will take the sleigh," North decided, adjusting his Cossack hat. "Unless it will be faster through Bunny's tunnels?"

I shook my head, "It will be faster using the snow globes." I told him, "Have you got one with you?"

"Always," He smiled, pulling it out of his coat and handing it to me.

I took it from him, drumming my fingers on it as I looked over at Jack, "You won't like it there. It's rather hot."

He grimaced but forced a smile, "I'm sure I'll be fine." He strained, hugging his staff closer.

"And don't cause any blizzards, please. Any sudden weather change could affect the elephants." I explained, quickly.

"I'll be fine, Tooth," He gave me a genuine smile, "Just throw the globe already."

I nodded, turning away from them and sighing. "Amazon rainforest." I whispered, before throwing the globe. The portal spiralled quickly, a blurry image of the forest appearing. "Let's go." I breathed, walking into it, the other Guardians following me, warily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pitch**

I think it's safe to say I do not enjoy travelling by snow globe. I stumbled through the portal, almost falling to the floor. North caught me, thankfully, straightening me up.

"It's quite difficult the first few times," Frost told me, holding back his laughter, "You'll get used to it."

I felt my eyes widen at his words and glanced around at the Guardians. Were they accepting me? After all these years, after everything I'd done, they forgive me? I felt a warmth in my chest, which puzzled me. I ignored it, focusing on Toothiana's words.

"Keep your eyes open. The Monkey King will be expecting us." She said, looking rather panicked.

"It'll be okay," I told her, quietly as the others pulled up their weapons. She forced a small smile, but frowned as a loud screech echoed through the trees, sending a shiver of fear through my spine. "What was that?"

"That was him," Toothiana breathed, unevenly, "He knows we're here."

Another screech rang through, making her look around quickly. Toothiana shrieked back in response, surprising us. I glanced back at the Guardians, who looked just as confused as me. I frowned, as my gaze fell onto Frost who looked utterly exhausted and turned to him, "Are you alright?" I asked, curiously.

He nodded, weakly, brushing his snow-white hair out of his sweaty face, "Just peachy." He gasped, leaning against his staff. "It's just a little hot here."

I sighed, shrugging, slightly, "I'm afraid I cannot help you. My sand only causes more problems." I muttered, turning back to where Toothiana floated, frowning at me. "What is it?"

"Your sand never used to cause problems," She reminded me, looking annoyed. "It could probably-"

"I think we all know that it won't." I interrupted, disappointedly. "Let's just find your fairies and get out of here before Frost starts to melt."

I looked away, as hurt flashed in her violet eyes. She recovered herself quickly, nodding, "Right, come on. He's this way." She murmured, flying off.

"Well, I can tell you this," Frost leant against my arm, looking after Toothiana, "That is not the way to get her to like you."

I pushed him off, following after Toothiana, silently. I probably could have handled it better but I knew that my powers wouldn't help. They could only bring fear to children and evidently kill the Sandman, which I really should apologise for. Why would the Man on the Moon choose me? What good can I do? I've spent my whole life trying to scare innocent people and almost killed the one person I truly care about in the process. I'm useless.

"She probably already does," I heard North mutter to Frost, quietly. I halted, his words causing my mind to whirl.

I pried my eyes from Toothiana and frowned at North, who looked surprised at my sudden stop. "Don't say that, North." I snarled, feeling my fear build inside me.

His eyes widened, slightly, "You don't want her to like you?" He guessed, confused.

I felt myself look over at her, involuntarily. She floated a few feet away, glancing around, curiously. I shook my head, weakly. "No," I snapped, angrily.

"Really? Why not?" Bunnymund asked, nosily.

I glared at him, making him flinch away, slightly, "I do not have to explain myself to you people." I hissed, resorting to my usual attitude. Their faces fell, making me look away, regretfully. "Let's just find this ape and get back to our lives." I sighed, moving over to Toothiana as she beckoned for us to follow her.

"How much further is it?" I asked her, gently, "I don't think Frost can last much longer."

She slowed, glancing at me, then at Frost, "It's not much further. Jack, if you want you can head back to North's workshop. I didn't think it would be so hot here. If possible, it's hotter than it was last time I was here."

"I'll be alright, Tooth." Frost told her, despite leaning against North's arm, feebly.

"I'm sure a little flurry wouldn't hurt," I suggested, taking in Frost's unhealthy complexion.

Frost glanced at Toothiana, hopefully, as she considered it. She nodded, hesitantly, "Okay, but try not to freeze any trees. The Sisters will be furious."

I watched as Frost swept his hand over his head, creating a small cloud. The snow fell, slowly, melting before it hit the ground. His face brightened, as the cold surrounded him, relinquishing the heat. He smiled at me, gratefully, before nodding to Toothiana.

She nodded back, turning away and flying ahead of us. We pursued after her, faster, now that frost was stronger, following her into a large clearing, where a huge tree stood. I followed the Guardians' eyes and looked up, gaping at the oversized tree house.

"Well," I sighed, watching monkeys swing into the house, "I didn't expect this. I thought he'd just live in a tree, not a house."

"The Monkey King wants a castle," Toothiana pointed out, frowning at the chimps. "He's not alone. This won't be easy." She turned to us, uncertainly, "Stay behind me and keep your eyes open. These chimps aren't the most humble of animals."

"The sun's setting," Frost said, quickly, making us all look up.

"We have to hurry," Toothiana gasped, flicking out her wings, "I'll meet you guys up there." She told us, flying upwards before we could stop her.

I turned to the others, clicking my fingers, "Anyone need a lift?" I asked, as my nightmares formed beside me.

The Guardians glanced at each other, nervously, before staring at me and my nightmares. Frost smiled, eagerly, walking over to one and stroking its nose, "This could be fun..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Toothiana**

I landed on the walkway, forcing my way through the monkeys blocking the large door. They screeched at me, angrily, clawing at me, as I flew above them. I pushed open the door, my eyes instantly finding my fairies, who tweeted fearfully, as monkeys poked at them, laughing cruelly. I screeched, loudly, making the monkeys scurry away. My fairies perked up, at my appearance and sang happily at me.

I flew to the cage, placing my hand on the wire, "I'm so sorry. I'll get you out of here. I promise." I told them, quickly, pulling at the padlock.

"Fairy, I've been expecting you." I spun at the sound of The Monkey King and glared at him. He held one of my fairies in his hand, tightly, making her squeak, "You're late."

I glanced at my fairy in his hand and held up my hands, "Let her go. I'm here now, please, just don't hurt her." I begged, fearfully.

He bared his teeth at me, his eyes burning, "Do you think your precious Sisters didn't hurt me? When they stole my humanity!"

I flinched, crossing my arms, "That wasn't me. I wish I could take back what they did to you, but you tried to kill me, you killed my parents. Haroom was your friend-"

"He stopped me from gaining the rarest animal," He snarled, throwing the fairy across the room.

I flew over and caught her, holding her closely, "Are you alright?" I whispered.

She nodded, weakly, glancing over at the cage. Shall I try open it? I nodded, looking back up at The Monkey King, as she flew from my hands. "The Flying Elephants are not to be hunted." I told him, sharply.

"Such a prize," He sighed, thoughtfully. "I would have been rich beyond belief, if your idiotic parents had not gotten in the way."

"They did the right thing. Are riches truly worth the life of such a majestic creature?" I asked, calmly.

"I would hunt ten of those beasts for only a hundred." He sneered, approaching me, slowly.

I forced myself to remain still. "Those beasts are worth a million of you." I spat, harshly.

He circled me, a sharp-toothed smile playing on his hideous face, "I would still very much like to capture you." He told me, plucking a feather from my back. I gasped, spinning to him, defensively. "I expect that some hunters would pay handsomely for a specimen like you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head, "I am a Guardian, ape. Only those who believe can see me." I told him, smugly.

"Ah, I know that," He smirked, dragging his claws across the floor, creating sparks. "Though why would I miss an opportunity for revenge?" He sat down in his throne and grinned at me, drumming his nails.

I jumped as monkeys attacked me, knocking me to the floor. I kicked them off, desperately, instantly flying upwards, away from them. A cry made me look back, just as a chimp jumped at me, digging his claws into my back. I gasped in pain, as his claws swiped my wings, making me fall to the floor. Several monkeys surrounded me, clawing at me, screaming.

Suddenly, they all scurried away, fear in their cries. Hands landed on my shoulders, making me look up, warily. Golden eyes looked back at me, worriedly. "I'm alright," I stuttered, pushing myself up, flinching as I did so.

Pitch frowned, peering at my back and gasped. I looked up at him, quickly, "I-is it bad?" I breathed, shakily.

He shook his head, hesitantly, glancing up at the Guardians. "No, it's – it's fine." He muttered, helping me to my feet.

"Well, well, well," The Monkey King growled, drawing our attention, "If it isn't the precious Guardians and... Pitch Black? Still hanging around with these freaks?" he frowned, angrily. "I thought I told you not to get involved."

I glanced at Pitch as he shrugged, "I've never been one to follow orders." He told him, simply.

"Why do you want Tooth?" North asked, stepping forward, protectively.

"It is because of her, that I am this creature. Because of her that I lost my humanity." The Monkey King yelled, jabbing his finger at me.

"You tried to kill me," I repeated, sharply, forcing myself to focus on him, rather than the pain on my back.

"I was hired to hunt you," He replied, clicking his fingers. A dozen monkeys dropped from the ceiling, encircling us, baring their teeth. "And I am going to complete my job."

My eyes flickered to the cage, where my fairy desperately attempted to open the cage to her sisters. I pried my eyes back to the Monkey King and frowned, "Pretty boring hunt, isn't it?" I told him, nervously.

"What are you doing?" Pitch whispered, as The Monkey King frowned thoughtfully.

I pressed my finger to my lips and looked over at the king, "So how about we make it a real hunt?"

A smile spread across his face, at my words, his eyes passing over my fellow Guardians. "Now that does sound promising. However your friends will be an issue."

"Tooth, we aren't going to let this baboon hunt you." Jack told me, sharply.

"Baboon?!" The Monkey King screeched, his eyes burning. "Perhaps you'd like to join the hunt. I have not capture a human before."

I shook my head, pushing Jack back and turning my back to him, "No, just us." I ordered, making his eyes spark eagerly, "That means your little minions cannot intervene, nor can they hurt my friends." I added, quickly, as the monkeys began to hoot. "And let my fairies go. It isn't right to keep them in such a tight cage." I argued, glancing at them, guiltily.

"Toothiana, you can't seriously be considering this," Pitch hissed, storming to my side, obscuring my view of The Monkey King. His golden eyes stared down at me, something close to fear in them.

I pried my eyes away, painfully and nodded, "It's the only option we have." I told him, forlorn.

He turned from me, "May we have a moment?"

I looked over at The Monkey King, who frowned at Pitch, curiously, before his eyes flickered to me. "I suppose. This will be the last time you will speak, as I have never failed a hunt." His words sent a shiver of fear through me, causing Pitch to tense, knowingly. "Go now, return in five minutes. Or I will come after you, with my minions." He smiled, waving us away.

Pitch nodded to him, turning me to the door and pushing me out, the Guardians following us, closely. I stumbled into an empty room and turned as my friends began to argue. I held up my hand, silencing them and sighed, "Look, I know you don't like this but-"

"Don't like?" Pitch growled, making me shrink back, "I don't like the sun, Sandy's dust or Manny's decision about being a Guardian. But this, this I hate!"

"Tooth, how could you agree to such a thing?" North asked, his skin paler than Jack's.

"Didn't you even think of coming up with a plan first?" Jack asked, his usual humorous attitude evaporated.

"Of course I did," I retorted, grumpily, "But we didn't have much time. If I don't think of one, I'll just fly away." I offered, coolly.

"How?" Pitch snapped, spiking my fear further, "You can't fly. Not with the condition your wings are in."

I felt my breathing stop at his words and glanced back, lifting my wings, painfully. My eyes pricked as I looked back at my ripped wings, forcing myself to glare at the floor, as a tear escaped. "Why didn't you tell me?" I sniffed, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I didn't want to worry you," He replied, somewhat calmer, "I never thought you'd actually agree to a hunt."

"What else could I do?" I snapped, glaring at him, "He has my fairies. They saved my life, it's only right that I return the favour. I can't leave them here."

"We could've figured something out!" He hissed, "Instead of you throwing yourself in front of his crossbow!"

I groaned, throwing up my hands, "You don't understand! No one understands!" I spat, making his expression fall.

"Come on, now," Bunny intervened, quickly, stepping between us, his eyes landing on me. "We are just worried about ya, that's all."

I shook my head, looking up at him, "I know, and I wish you wouldn't." I sighed, weakly.

"We are more than just Guardians for the children," North bellowed, walking to my side and placing a large hand on my shoulder, "We are to look after each other. Protect each other."

"Some things aren't preventable, North," I told him, turning to the man who was like a father to us all. "You know that, more than anyone."

"Maybe we could think of something, quickly." Pitch offered, sounding desperate.

I sighed, stepping back to look at him, "Pitch, it's too late-"

"No," He growled, pacing the room, whilst holding his head in his hands, "No, I'll find some way..."

I frowned at him, as he continued to pace, before I glanced up at North. "You have to take care of him." I whispered, as he looked down at me. "I want you all to get along, like the old days."

He gave me a small smile and laughed, "I think we all know that." He winked, before looking over at Pitch. "We will take care of him, as will you."

"North, I'm not-" I began, tiredly.

"Here, let me check your wings," Bunnymund interrupted, turning me so that I faced Pitch. I watched him, a distressed expression on his handsome face, as he thought hopelessly.

"Pitch," I sighed, "Please..." I begged, making him look up, slowly.

He shook his head, a pained look in his eyes, "I – we – aren't going to lose you, Toothiana." He told me, plainly, before he looked over at North, "Please, say you have a plan?"

North shook his head, looking down at the floor. Pitch turned to Jack, "Anything? A prank? Snowball fight? Something to distract him, at least?"

"'fraid not," Jack muttered, shooting me an apologetic look. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Bunnymund," Pitch asked, sounding strained.

I dropped my eyes, as he turned to where I stood, looking behind me at Bunny. I didn't hear his response but I knew it was a negative. He stepped to my side, giving me a small grin, "Your wings will be fine. Just don't force them. I recommend not flying for the next forty-eight hours, at the least."

I nodded to him, grateful for his help and sighed. I probably wouldn't be flying in two days anyway. I shivered as fear raked through me.

"Stop it..." Pitch murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I frowned, confused before realising what he meant. "I can't help my fear, Pitch." I breathed, softly. He stumbled slightly, shaking his head. "W-when was the last time you actually took in some energy?" I asked, moving towards him, worriedly.

He shrugged, straightening up as though nothing had happened. "I'm perfectly fine, Toothiana."

I frowned, "Kozmotis, I was not born yesterday." I told him, making his eyes widen.

"Kozmotis? Really?" He chuckled, feebly.

"You call me Toothiana," I smiled, my fear slipping away slightly, "Maybe I should call you by your name."

He screwed up his nose, shaking his head, despite the smile on his face, "Pitch is fine. And I call you Toothiana because it's what you said your name was. I never said my name was Kozmotis."

"First of all, I told you that over five hundred years ago," five hundred and eleven to be exact. "And second, you did. You said it was Kozmotis but you changed it to pitch, since your last name was Pitchiner."

"She has a bloody good memory," I heard Bunny mutter, followed by several snickers.

Pitch ignored them, still smiling, softly, "Actually it was five hundred and eleven." He whispered, making my heart jump.

"You remembered," I laughed, happily, all thoughts of the Monkey King slipping away.

"Of course," He nodded, as though I were crazy to think otherwise. "You were my first friend. I would never forget the day we met."

"Well, it was quite memorable." I giggled, "Do you remember when we snuck into the ground hog's lair?"

His eyes lit up, as the memory struck him, "Yes, he chased us for miles." He laughed. The sound was like music to my ears, music that had been lost for centuries.

"Uh, guys?" Jack cleared his throat, loudly, snapping us out of our moment.

I shook my head, hoping the blush in my cheeks wasn't noticeable, "So, when did you last take energy?" I asked, returning to my worries.

Pitch frowned, shrugging, coolly, "A few days ago?"

I sighed, shaking my head at him, "That was a bad idea. Especially when the sun will rise in-"

"I'll be fine." He smiled, thought it looked forced. "Let's just get rid of the ape."

Feeling dubious, I, subtly, turned to his nightmares that stood calmly behind him, staring into their golden eyes. They stared back at me, curiously, their eyes flickering to Pitch who walked over to the others, brainstorming plans. I slid over to them, hesitantly, moving my hand to the horses nose. It flared its nose, warningly, as it sensed my fear. I shushed it, softly, placing my hand on its nose.

I shuddered, feeling my fear draw out of me and into the nightmares.

"Toothiana," Pitch cried, separating me from his nightmares, abruptly. I shrank back, as he waved his hands through the horse, causing it to vanish with a yelp. He spun back to me, horror planted on his face, "What do you think you're doing?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Pitch**

I sensed her fear the moment she touched my nightmares. I spun to her, knocking her away from him, before my nightmares could drain too much. "What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, fearfully, as I pushed her back.

"I wasn't doing anything," She shrugged, shrinking away from me.

I growled at her, making her look up, her eyes wide with fear. "Never touch them! Ever!" I demanded. I knew I sounded angry but I was more frightened than anything.

The room fell silent after my outburst, making me regret my tone. I brushed back my hair back, forcing myself to calm down, "I'm sorry, Toothiana." I sighed, "Just don't touch them again. They're – they haven't been fed for a while." I told her, looking over at North, as a thought occurred to me. "Maybe we should feed them."

"What do you mean?" North asked, removing his hat, and wiping his brow.

I smiled, as the plan unfolded in my mind, "Well, did it occur to you that maybe our little ape friend might be afraid of something? I don't know why I never thought of it before." I laughed, clapping my hands once.

"I'm not sure," Frost began, "I mean, surely you would've sensed it, right?" He asked, twirling a snowflake through his fingers.

"I did," I said, quickly, "I did sense it but I was too focused on Toothiana, that I forgot." I explained, eagerly.

Bunny frowned, hopping over to me, "That's pretty risky, mate."

"Yes but it could work," I offered, persistently. I looked over at North, "What do you think?"

North stroked his beard, glancing around at the others before looking over at me, a smile on his face. "If it's a chance to help Tooth," he nodded, "I am in. Bunny?"

I turned to him, as he pondered the idea, "I don't know, mate. What if it doesn't work?"

I shrugged, "Then you needn't worry about having a new Guardian." I told him, unemotionally.

I heard Toothiana gasp and immediately held my breath, her fear erupting. "What? No! This is a bad idea."

I kept my back to her, ensuring she didn't see the uncertainty in my eyes, "It's our best bet, Toothiana and it's not going to make that big a difference if it does go wrong." I said, coolly, turning to Frost, "What about you, Frost?"

His eyes were on Toothiana, worry clear in them, "I... I guess it could work-"

"Jack!" She cried, outraged, "Don't encourage him! Pitch, we will think of something else-"

"Sanderson," I ignored her, looking down at Sandy, "It could work, you know it could."

He swung his arms, puffing out his cheeks as he thought about it, peering up at me. His eyes moved behind me as he flashed an apologetic smile to Toothiana and nodded.

I smiled, gratefully at him and turned to Toothiana, who glared at me. "It could-"

"Don't," She hissed, the feathers on her head shaking, a sign that she was losing control. She always did have a short temper. I thought, amused. "I am not going to let you go out there, with such a huge risk. North, tell him!" She demanded, sharply.

North's already wide eyes grew larger. He cleared his throat, quickly, "If there is a chance... even a little one, Tooth-"

"Are you kidding me?!" She cried, storming over to them, "We are supposed to look out for each other! You can't let him do this!" I flinched at her tone, the fear and sadness in her voice making my chest ache.

"It isn't up to them," I told her, quietly, making her spin to me. I felt my eyes widen at the ferocity on her usually serene face.

Her wings flicked involuntarily, causing her eyes to falter slightly, but she quickly recovered herself, "It's not happening."

"Manny made me come back for a reason," I pointed out, "Maybe this is it."

"It's not worth the risk, Pitch." She repeated, impatiently.

I frowned, dropping my eyes and sighed, "Do you remember what you promised me, that night, after the Ground hog left?"

"Things have changed since then." She replied, uncertainly.

I looked up at her, raising my eyebrows, "You mean, like me becoming a nightmare?"

"That was the main part, yes." She nodded, crossing her arms and looking away.

I shook my head, "I knew it." I muttered, throwing my hands up. "This is why I never wanted to come back." Her face fell, her eyes glazing over, and my anger drained away. "No, that's not what I-"

"If you didn't want to come back," She snapped, "Why did you? Why put yourself through all of this?"

"I didn't mean-" I began, desperately, moving towards her.

She held her hands up, stopping me, "Why don't you just go?" She said, sharply.

"Toothiana..."

"Just go! You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't been so stupid." She spat, turning away from me, "Just go back to your lair, I'm sure the children are dying to be traumatized."

I gaped at her. She had never been so harsh. "I'm not going-"

She spun, quickly, her eyes burning, "Leave!" She screamed, her fear and anger making me stumble backwards, like an invisible force.

I stared at her, for a moment, something thick in my throat. I dropped my head, my hands moving to my neck. I pulled off my pendant, and took her hand, dropping it in, "I'm sorry." I sighed, turning and walking out, without saying another word.


	18. Chapter 18

**Toothiana**

He really left. He walked away. I couldn't get it through my mind. I pulled my eyes away from the door, looking down at my hand, which clasped gold. I opened my fist and turned the pendant over, curiously. The letters T and F were engraved in the front, in cursive. I bit my lip, clicking the locket open, carefully. My heart caught in my throat as I stared down at the picture of myself in the left part of the locket. I moved my eyes to the right and fell to my knees, tears finally falling down my cheeks.

"Tooth?" Bunny asked, kneeling beside me.

I wiped my eyes and showed him the locket, my hands shaking, uncontrollably. He looked up at me, to the guardians and then down at the pendant, "She is the light to save you from the shadows." He read aloud, making my tears fall faster.

"I never knew," I sobbed, holding it close to my chest. "I was so... so mean to him..." I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut.

The door flew open, making my look up, hopefully, "Pitch?" I looked away again, as the Monkey King stood in the doorway.

"Your time is up." He snarled, twirling the crossbow in his hand.

I rose to my feet and turned to my family, pulling them all into a tight hug. "Tell him I'm sorry." I whispered, shakily, stepping away from them, "I love you guys. You were the best family I could ever wish for."

I watched as Bunny burst into tears, collapsing into North's arms, followed by Jack and Sandy, who each shed tears. I felt my heart break and sniffled, "It'll be okay. Just take care of each other." I told them, before following The Monkey King out of the room and into his throne room. "I should probably get a head-start." I told him, hesitantly, "Since your minions broke my wings."

He shook his head, "No new conditions." He said, glancing back at me, "Just be happy I haven't killed you or your little friends already."

I sighed, clasping the locket around my neck, feeling it soothe me, slightly. It made me feel more connected to Pitch. Pitch... how I could I have been so cruel? He was only trying to help and I threw it back into his face. And now I'll never get the chance to apologise.

"Don't take it too personally, my dear." The Monkey King said, pulling me from my thoughts. "You aren't really to blame for all of this. It's simply your bloodline that I wish to destroy, and, obviously, show people who I truly am."

"You know how wrong this is," I attempted to reason with him, "You hunt such innocent creatures. The flying elephants were so beautiful and utterly harmless. Why would you want to hurt such a magnificent animal?"

"For the money. For the fame. For the fun of it." He began to laugh, his hoarse voice like sandpaper to my ears.

I shuddered, realising there was no way to reason with this beast. "You promised you'd let my fairies go." I frowned, hurrying to their cage, as they began to call to me, loudly.

"I'm a man of my word," He nodded, before frowning, "I suppose I cannot say that any more, can I?"

I pulled my eyes from him, and pulled at the lock, "Let them go then." I growled, as he remained where he stood, watching amused.

"After the hunt is over," He told me, slowly, "I do not trust those things to keep our deal."

"It isn't them you should worry about," A familiar voice echoed through the room.

The Monkey King froze, his eyes wide and his breathing accelerating. "Haroom? My old friend?" He gasped, spinning around to face my father.

I stepped to the side, my eyes finding my father immediately. "Is – is it really you?" I coughed, staring at him. My memories of him flooded back, like a knife to the heart. Him and my mother sacrificing their lives for me.

I frowned as his eyes stayed stuck on The Monkey King, as though he didn't even know I were there. "Father?" I asked, moving closer.

"Haroom," The Monkey King sighed, "I have missed you, my friend."

"Friend? You killed him!" I snapped, despite the fact it seemed he couldn't even hear me.

My father laughed, shaking his head, "How dare you call me that? You kill me and my wife, you chase after my daughter, you are no friend of mine."

"You betrayed me," He replied, angrily. "You stopped me from capturing the most rare and beautiful creature I had ever seen. That is," He trailed off, a cruel smile spreading on his ape face, "Until I found your daughter. She will make a wonderful addition to my wall."

"Keep your hands off of my daughter, Maharajah, or I will make you sorry." My father snarled, pulling a bow and arrow from behind him.

The Monkey King gasped, backing away from him, "Haroom... I do not want to fight you."

"What's going on?" I asked, hurrying to my father's side and reaching out to him. To my horror, my hand slipped through his arm, like a child who didn't believe. "What?" I frowned, confused.

"Leave now, Maharajah. Never return," He hissed, "Or I will not hesitate to make you."

I watched as the Maharajah threw down his weapons and jumped out of the window, shrieking, frightened. I frowned, turning back to where my father had stood moments ago. "I... I don't understand..."

"I did tell you it would work," Pitch said, stepping out of the shadows, slowly.

I looked up at him, quickly, "Pitch," I gasped, feeling my fear lift. I run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, before he could say anything, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so cruel."

I felt his arms slip around me, hugging me close. "It's alright. It's all going to be okay."

I froze as laughter echoed through the room, laughter I knew too well. I released Pitch and turned to The Monkey King, who continued to laugh at us.

"Did you honestly believe that I would fall for such an act?" He sneered, "Nice try, Boogeyman, but I'm not going anywhere."

I pushed my disappointment down and frowned at him, "My father was your biggest fear?" I asked, curiously.

"Your father? No, he is not my fear." He laughed, at the thought.

"But I saw him," I stuttered, glancing back at Pitch, who shook his head.

"You saw your father but that wasn't his nightmare." Pitch explained, his eyes on The Monkey King, "His fear is being the prey."

"But he wasn't... he didn't believe it was him. How did you know?" I asked, looking at Maharajah.

"I killed your father with my bare hands," He smiled, cruelly, "I knew he wouldn't show up. That was very foolish, Pitch."

"I knew this wouldn't work." I muttered, "I told you, Pitch, I told you." I sighed, looking up at Pitch.

"I was trying to be optimistic," He shrugged, coolly.

"Perhaps you should stick to living in the shadows," The Monkey King snarled.

"I tried, but I was always pulled out by the light." He replied, turning his head towards me. I smiled up at him, holding the pendant in my hand.

"How sweet," He growled, "You can die together."

My heart dropped at his words and I spun towards him, pushing Pitch behind me, "No, you swore."

"And you broke that promise." He sneered, pulling out his blade and pointing it at us. "Let the hunt begin." He whispered, before launching himself upwards and hiding amongst the ceiling.

I took Pitch's hand and pulled him away from the room, into the open space, instantly regretting my decision. The minions charged at us, swinging from vines and screeching at us, surrounding us. I gasped, dodging the claws that swiped at my legs. I pushed Pitch further behind me, as the chimps advanced, The Monkey King close behind them.

"Just let him go," I begged, looking up at the large ape. "It was all my idea." I lied, hurriedly.

"No, it wasn't," Pitch countered, stepping to my side.

I shushed him, sharply, "Maharajah, please," I pleaded, desperately. If one of us were going to die... well, I couldn't live knowing Pitch was gone.

He laughed, shortly, lifting up his sword, "I don't think so." He told me, meeting my eyes, "Get them!"

I gasped, as the monkeys charged. Suddenly, they changed course and ran to the left, where the Guardians stood, posed and ready. I felt a glimmer of hope as they fought against the rabid animals, pulling their attention from Pitch and myself. I pushed Pitch toward them, "Help them."

He nodded, giving me a knowing look and hurried to the Guardian's sides, fighting with them, like old times. I smiled at the scene, before sobering up and turning to The Monkey King, who had vanished. Where is he? I wondered, spinning slowly, scanning every tree top, carefully. I continued to glance around as I moved towards the throne room, "I have to help the fairies!" I called to the Guardians.

"Take... your time!" Jack replied, throwing his frost around himself at the chimps.

I ignored his comment and hurried to the cage, "Oh my precious fairies," I breathed, plucking a feather from my leg and sticking it in the lock, "I will get you out of here." I told them, twisting the feather, quickly. I looked up, quickly as my fairies began to shriek. "What? What is it?" I asked, following the tiny eyes to whatever was behind me.

I gasped as claws struck my cheek, knocking me to the ground. I rolled to the side, as The Monkey King stabbed down his sword, striking the wooden floor beside me. "Maharajah, stop..." I hiccuped, scrambling to my feet and running away from the swing of his sword.

He snarled, thrusting the sword toward me, furiously. I jumped back, dodging his strikes, quickly. I clenched my teeth, throwing out my leg, tripping him over before picking up his heavy sword and rushing over to the cage, smashing the lock. The door flew open and my fairies charged out, knocking down the chimps behind me. I looked over at where The Monkey King had been and frowned. I couldn't turn my back on him for two seconds without him disappearing. I hurried back to the others, dragging the sword behind me and tossed it over the edge.

I peered over at the Guardians, who still fought against the swarms of chimps. I looked up at the sky and gasped, "Pitch, the sun..."

"I'll be fine." He replied, breathlessly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pitch**

The sun burnt. I could barely breathe. Now I understood how Frost felt when we first arrived. I swung my sand at the monkey in front of me, weakly, stumbling slightly. "Pitch, the sun!" I heard Toothiana cry, worriedly.

I looked over at her and shook my head, mustering up all my strength. "I'll be fine." I told her, slightly breathlessly.

She hesitated, before nodding, quickly. She turned away, fighting off a small chimp and I felt my shoulder sloop, as though I were melting. I couldn't keep this up. The sun was killing me. I glanced up at the sky behind me, flinching as the sun struck my face, burning my eyes.

"Are you sure?" North asked, kicking a monkey off the side of the platform, effortlessly.

"We can handle this, mate." Bunnymund nodded, as he caught his boomerangs. "It's not healthy for you to stay in the sun for so long."

I looked up at them, feeling slightly shocked by the concern in their voices and forced a weak smile. "I'll be fine. Just focus on Toothiana." I told them, exhaustedly, glancing over at her. I gasped, spotting the Monkey King on the ceiling above her, aiming his bow and arrow at her. "No!" I cried, summoning up all my strength and ran at her, knocking her down as the arrow slipped from his hand, striking my back.

I cried out, collapsing to the floor, pain shooting through me. "Pitch!" She cried, kneeling beside me, "Oh God... Pitch..."

"Don't... worry about... me..." I coughed, looking up at her, my eyes widening as the Monkey King moved up behind her. I pushed myself up, faster than possible and threw her behind me, "Don't touch her." I snarled, despite the excruciating pain shooting through me.

He laughed, aiming his bow and arrow at me. "I will go through you if I have to. Move now, Boogeyman. I will not make this offer twice." he warned, pulling the arrow back.

I felt Toothiana move forward slightly but pushed her back, staring up at the Monkey before us. "I will not let you hurt her." I told him, furiously, throwing my hands out on either side of me. Black sand began to swirl up, quickly, making the apes eyes widen and the bow lower. I raised my hands before throwing them down, towards him, causing my sand to encircle him.

He cried out, fearfully, the sand spinning around him, into a cage. The arrow flew from his grip, striking the ground beside me. He pulled at the bars, desperately, "Let me out. I am not an animal!"

"Get used to it, ape. This is permanent." I hissed, before gasping. I looked down at my hands and grimaced, watching them fade.

"Pitch..." I looked up at North, slowly. His eyes were wide as he stared at me, looking close to tears. "The arrow..."

My head spun at the realisation. "Pitch!"

I flinched at Toothiana's screech and hid my hands, smiling at her. "It's okay. I'm fine." I lied, quickly.

She covered her mouth, fear emitting from every inch of her being as she stared at me. "This-this is all my fault..." She wept, tears spilling from her violet eyes.

I shook my head, flinching as I turned to her, "This is not your fault. This is his fault," I nodded towards the Monkey king before dropping my head, "And my fault."

"How is this your fault? I brought you back." She countered, breathlessly.

"I never should have left," I sighed, "I should never have become the Boogeyman."

She shook her head, jumping on me and wrapped her arms around my neck, tightly as she cried. "I never cared who you were. You would always be you. And that's all I cared about." she hiccuped, "I can't lose you."

I closed my eyes, weakly, feeling an awful numbing feeling cover my body. "I'm sorry, Toothiana." I whispered, before everything was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Toothiana**

My arms fell as Pitch vanished, leaving behind an aching hole in my chest. I dropped my head to my hands, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and looked up at North, wiping my cheeks, hesitantly. He sighed, pulling me into a tight, fatherly hug, making me weep harder.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Jack whispered, almost sadly. "After everything we've been through... he's just gone."

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, tightly. Bunny sighed, "Let's get her to the workshop. We should give him a Guardian's send off."

I looked down at him and gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you." I exhaled, quietly.

He nodded, placing a warm paw on my cheek, lightly before glancing at the Monkey King. "What do we do with him?"

"We will let Manny decide his fate," I muttered, dropping out of North's arms, looking over at the ape. He shook, fearfully, curled in a corner of his cage, rocking back and forth. I pried my eyes from him and sighed, "Let's go."

0o0o0o0o

I was devastated when Sandy had been killed last week. But compared to losing Pitch... my heart was broken. It only broke more when the Guardians placed candles in the centre of the Guardian carving. I closed my eyes, as North and Bunnymund took my hands. The bells continued to chime, deafening me, as my head spun. Finally, they stopped, leaving behind an excruciating silence. I opened my eyes, pulling my hands from theirs and ran from the room.

I threw open the doors, stepping out into the cold night, staring up at Manny. "Why? Was this his fate? Is this what you destined for him?" I asked, furiously. "Is this what you wanted?"

Manny remained silent. I shook my head, glaring at him. "How could you let him die? He was our family. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Tooth," Jack sighed, walking over to me. I dropped my head, looking over at him, reluctantly. "It isn't Manny's fault. He couldn't help anymore than we could. You know that."

I nodded, looking back up at the moon, "I know. I just... I can't believe he's gone." I sighed, sinking into the snow. "He should've been one of us. I know he said he never wanted to but he did. He just thought he was useless as a guardian. He didn't know how his power could help the children." I explained, quietly.

"Nor did I," He muttered, "But you guys helped me see my potential."

"I just wish that..." I closed my eyes, dropping my head. "I wish he was here." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Tooth." He sighed, sympathetically. I felt the wind pick up slightly before depleting and opened my eyes, looking down at the snow tooth, Jack had created. I stared at it, my usually eager attitude diminishing. Not even my greatest passion could help me at that moment. I moved my eyes from the tooth, feeling my eyes prick again.

I pushed myself up and walked back into the workshop, silently. I sat on the couch, drawing my knees to my chest and I clutched Pitch's pendant, which still hung around my neck.

"Not even a flicker of a smile," I heard Jack mutter, his voice wavering slightly.

"This will take time, mate." Bunnymund replied, quietly. "You didn't see how they were together back in the day. The Sheila is gonna spit the dummy for a while."

"English, Bunny," Jack scoffed, tiredly.

"She's going to be upset for a while, Jack." North translated, making me close my eyes, sadly. "The only thing we can do is be there for her."

"Isn't there anything we can do? What about Manny?" He asked, desperately. "I hate seeing her like this."

"There's nothing Manny can do." Bunny added, softly.

I opened my eyes, turning my head to look over at them, "I'll be fine, guys." I told them, reluctantly. "I just need a little time."

Their responses were cut off as Manny shone down through the window, striking the carving again. I pushed myself up and walked over to it, as the others moved towards it, curiously. The carvings opened, as the seeing crystal rose, shining brightly. I waited, impatiently for the image to appear and when it did, I was stunned.

"Who is that?" Jack breathed, staring at the girl, admirably.

"I do not know." North frowned, stroking his large beard, thoughtfully. "Why show us her, Manny?"

The image changed, showing a town, frozen over. I frowned at the sight, "Wait, is that Arendelle?" I asked, uncertainly. "Jack, did you-?"

"No," He shook his head, adjusting his grip on his staff. "No, I haven't touched Norway."

"Then how did it get frozen over?" Bunnymund asked, frowning at Manny. "What do you want us to do?"

"Let's go check it out. Maybe we could find this girl." Jack suggested, eagerly. "She must have something to do with the blizzard. I mean, there was a huge blizzard last July, I couldn't figure out what happened but maybe she knows."

"Alright, we will go." North nodded, before hesitantly looking over at me, "Tooth, do you-?"

"I'm fine, North." I told him, quickly, "Let's check it out."

He nodded again, gesturing for us to follow him as he tossed his snow globe. "Arendelle."


	21. Chapter 21

**Pitch**

I couldn't fathom how I was alive. The arrow had been removed from my back, but the memory of the pain was still clear in my mind. I frowned at my hands, half-expecting them to vanish again but they remained solid. I snapped my head up, quickly at the sound of a scream, a powerful amount of fear surrounding me. So that was how I returned? Someone's fear was too strong.

I took in my surroundings, frowning at the snow before staring at the large Ice Palace. It was impressive, however I did not think it was something Frost could have created. I climbed up the large stair case, slowly, following the stench of fear through the doors.

Another scream echoed through the Palace from above me and I looked up at the glass ceiling, spotting a silhouette of feet pacing. I moved to the stairs and climbed, curious to find out who this person was. I pushed on the heavy door, walking in and frowned at the blonde-haired girl, as she froze, staring at me.

"W-who are you?" She asked, backing away from me, her fear growing. "What are you doing here?"

I stared back at her, surprised that she could see me. She must have been at least twenty and normally only kids would see us. I composed myself, quickly, giving her a smile. "I'm Pitch Black. And you are?"

Her fearful expression grew and she gasped, "P-Pitch Black? The Boogeyman? Why are you here?"

"Uh-huh," I smirked, smugly. "I answered your question. It is only fair you answer mine. Who are you?"

"I-I am Elsa," She stuttered, wringing her hands, nervously. "Now, tell me. Why are you here?"

"I am not sure," I admitted, walking over to the ice couch and sat down, tiredly. "Just pretend I'm not here. I am just going to regain my energy." I told her, breathing in her fear.

She shuddered, almost knowingly and continued her pacing, reluctantly. I felt my power returning, slowly and smiled. There was only one thought on my mind.

 _Toothiana._


	22. Chapter 22

**Toothiana**

I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself as I looked around the frozen Arendelle. "So, how are we supposed to find this girl?" I asked, curiously.

"Listen to the locals," Jack grinned, hurrying over to a ginger haired girl and a blonde boy.

"She's at her Ice Palace, I know it." The girl said, quickly. "I have to find her. She's losing control again."

"Meaning it's not safe for you, Anna." The boy countered, looking over at the large mountain behind us. "You know what happened last time."

"She won't hurt me, Kristoff." Anna told him, confidently. "We've grown closer over the last six months. She's just scared. I'll be back before you know it."

Kristoff frowned at her, uncertainly. "I don't want you getting hurt again, Anna. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." I felt a small pang at his words and touched Pitch's pendant, absently.

"And you won't. I'll be fine." She kissed him, gently before climbing onto her horse. "Take care of Arendelle whilst I'm gone. Don't worry, Olaf will help you." She added, when he frowned.

"Take care of yourself." He nodded, waving her off, before walking to the large castle.

I dropped my hand, glancing after Anna, "We should follow her. She must have been talking about the girl." I assumed, lifting my wings, slowly. "Jack, Sandy, we can fly up the mountain. Bunny, North, you are going to have to find your own way." I grimaced, "We have to find her, fast."

They nodded. "But be careful." Bunny told me, "Your wings are still healing. Don't push them too hard."

I nodded, shooting up into the air, Jack and Sandy on my tail. A small pain echoed through my wings with each flap but I pushed through it, determined to find the girl. I looked down at the girl, as she rode her horse through the thick snow, before looking up at the mountain. "Jack..." I gasped, amazed.

He looked up and gaped, staring at the Ice Palace. "Now, that is ice."


	23. Chapter 23

**Pitch**

Elsa continued to pace the room, shooting me an uncertain look every few minutes, then muttered to herself and paced again. I sighed, bored as I looked up at her, "What are you doing?" I asked, impatiently.

"None of your business." She snapped, running her hands through her long plait.

"Well, it looks like fun," I scoffed, crossing my arms. She shot me an irritated look before she walked away. "Why are you scared?" I asked, curiously. "I mean, I know what you're scared of but why are you pacing and locking yourself away?"

She kept quiet, pacing faster, frost appearing beneath her feet. I frowned, sitting up as I stared at it, "Frost?"

"Why are you so surprised?" She muttered, grouchily. "You know my fear. I can't control my power."

"You are like Jack Frost?" I asked, intrigued. I finally took her in, her snow-white hair, pale skin, ice gown. How had I not realised? I was literally standing in an ice palace. "Well, I'm sure he'd love that."

"Love what?" She sighed, stopping as she turned to me, reluctantly.

"Being unoriginal. He thought he was one of a kind but I guess not." I frowned, hearing voices below us. "Are you expecting anyone?" I asked, pushing myself up.

"No, I came here to get away from people." She told me, nervously, "What is it?"

I held up my hand, silencing her as I strained my ears. "This is the coolest thing I have ever seen." I stopped, stunned. That couldn't be... could it? Frost? That meant... "Yeah, I know Sandy. I'm hilarious."

"Jack, focus. We need to find this girl." And there she was. I smiled, widely. "Let's check this place out."

"Who are those people?" Elsa asked, fearfully, snow falling around her, quickly.

I looked over at her and shrugged, "Friends."

"Is that good or bad?" She frowned, suspiciously. Her eyes widened as the door opened and I turned, my smile widening.

Toothiana, Frost and Sandy stood in the door way, stunned. I couldn't take my eyes from Toothiana.

Toothiana stared back at me, her purple eyes wide. "Pitch?" I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She hugged me, weeping softly. "I thought you were dead." She sobbed, tightening her grip.

"Did you really think I'd leave you?" I chuckled, softly. I looked up as Frost cleared his throat, awkwardly, drumming his fingers on his staff. "Hey, I did die, you know." I reminded him, lightly, making him grin.

Toothiana pulled back and frowned, looking past me, "That's her, guys."

I glanced back at Elsa, curiously. "What's her?" I asked, seeing her panic, slightly.

"Manny sent us," She explained, moving her eyes back to me, "We aren't sure why but he wants us to get her."

"What? Why?" Elsa cried, her fear erupting as she moved away from us, her eyes wide.

Frost was staring at her, looking mesmerised. Sandy hit his leg, lightly, snapping him out of his trance. "Oh, right. We're Guardians." He told her, quickly, holding his hand out, politely, his signature boyish grin playing on his face. "I'm Jack."

Elsa stared at his hand, as though he had offered her his foot instead. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?" she breathed, still moving backwards, holding her hands to her chest. Snow began to fall faster around her, as her fear grew.

I stumbled from the strength of her fear. It was overpowering. "Elsa, you need to calm down." I told her, holding my head, as it began to spin.

She began to hyperventilate, running her hands through her hair, "J-just go. Please, leave me." She begged.

"We're not going to hurt you," Frost said, calmly, moving closer to her.

"Frost, I wouldn't..." I began, holding my hand out, stopping him. "Her fear is too strong. Her power is getting out of hand."

"Power? What power?" he asked, intrigued. He looked back at her, his eyes widening as he took in the blizzard encircling her. "S-she's... she's like me?" He gasped, stumbling back.

She snapped her head up and stared at him, "You are nothing like me. You don't know me. Now go!" She yelled, "Please... I don't want to hurt you."

I gasped, as my nightmares appeared around us, moving towards her. "Pitch, what are you doing?" Toothiana cried, "Stop them."

"I'm not... I can't." I realised, watching them advance on her, her fear growing with each step they took, causing them to grow stronger. "Her fear is too strong, they won't listen to me." I explained, looking over at Sandy, "Do something."

Sandy threw his golden sand at the nightmares but they remained unaffected, crying out, furiously.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa screamed, throwing out her hands. Ice flew from her fingers, striking the horse before her, causing it to freeze and explode. Frost gasped at the act.

"They sense fear," Toothiana told her, "You have to calm down!"

"I can't!" She cried, her fear suffocating me. I flinched and ran over to her, past my nightmares and took her arm, before she could react. Suddenly, the fear slipped out of her, leaving only uncertainty. My nightmares vanished, instantly, leaving us all baffled.

"How-how did you do that?" Toothiana gasped, looking over at me.

I released Elsa's arm and stared at my hands, nervously. "I... I don't know..." I breathed, "I took away her fear..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Toothiana**

He removed her fear. He had never been able to do that before, had he? Had we finally found his Guardian power? Pitch continued to stare at his hands, a strange look on his face as Jack attempted to converse with the girl, Pitch had called Elsa.

"Look, we aren't going to hurt you." He told her, calmly, "We're the good guys."

"Oh, really? Then explain what just happened." She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "What were those things?"

"Nightmares," I sighed, "They feed off fear and your fear was getting severely out of hand. You must understand, we really are trying to help you."

"Prove it," She demanded, "If you are really the good guys then leave. Leave and never come back." she ordered.

"We aren't going anywhere. Manny sent us to find you," I told her, calmly, "we don't know why but you have to trust us."

Her eyes hardened as she stepped back, shaking her head. "Do you know who I am? I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I have more power than you can imagine. Now leave before I get mad." She threatened.

I shook my head, crossing my arms, decisively. Her eyes darkened, subtly as she threw out her hand. Ice flew from her fingertips striking the ground between us, forming an arch of spikes aimed at me. I gasped, jumping back.

"Jack..." I stared at his unsure expression. "Do something."

He snapped out of his trance and raised his staff, aiming it at Elsa, "Calm down, now. We aren't going to hurt you. Just hear us out, okay?"

"Get out!" She roared, throwing her hand towards him. Snow shot towards jack, fast but he swiped his staff through the air, causing the snow to fall to the floor. Elsa gasped, staring at it, fearfully. "How... how did you-?"

"I am just like you," He told her, holding up his hand. A snowflake appeared in his pale palm, making her gasp again. "Now, can we have a calm conversation?"

She stared at him, then at me, Sandy and Pitch before looking back at Jack. She shook her head, "Marshmallow!" She cried, surprising us.

"What? Marshmallow?" Jack frowned, glancing over at us. Suddenly the door behind us flew open, revealing a large snowman. It roared, advancing on us before grabbing all of us, and threw us out the window. "Go away!" He yelled in a thick voice.

I gasped at the far fall, forcing my wings to move fast, causing a sharp pain to shoot through my spine. I continued to fall, as my wings fluttered weakly. A hand caught mine and stopped my descent, pulling my up onto a dark horse. I sighed, relieved as I looked up at Pitch. "Thanks."

The nightmare landed on the soft snow, outside the Palace, carefully. Pitch jumped off, lifting me off after him, turning me to examine my wings. "You shouldn't push them, Toothiana. They are really damaged."

"I didn't have much choice. She had her snowman throw us out a window." I snapped, sitting on the floor, tiredly. _Her living snowman_. It seemed crazy. "What do we do now?"

"Oh," A high voice sang from behind us. I glanced back to see the girl from the town, stood beside her horse, "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking over at Jack.

"We... we were just-" He began, looking up at the palace.

"Who's we?" She frowned, glancing around, curiously. "Nevermind. Have you seen Elsa? I really need to talk to her."

Jack nodded, pointing up at the Palace, "She's in there. Do you mind me asking why you are looking for her?"

Anna tilted her head, giving him a humoured look, "Don't you recognise the Princess of Arendelle?" She chuckled, "Elsa is my sister and I need her to stop the blizzard."

 **Welp. That's it. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews :3 You're all too kind. Did you really think I'd kill of Pitch? Anyway, I was thinking of doing a sequel, with a hint of Jelsa, hence this 'random ending'. I needed a strong fear to bring Pitch back to life and Elsa was the first person I thought of. Oh well. So yeah, the next will probably still be focused on Toothiana and Pitch, since Pitch has now discovered how his power can be used for good. And he will continue to find uses, with Toothiana's help. (Love them soo much)**

 **I was actually thinking changing the end. As much as I love frozen, I wanted Toothiana to bring Pitch back. I just struggled to think of an alternative. I'm going to start drafting one up, since I know a few people aren't keen on the Frozen mix. Maybe Toothiana could even drift from the Guardians in her search to save Pitch. I don't know :')** **Anyway, I love your feedback. So thank you all for your reviews. Until next time...**


	25. Update on Alt ending

**Cavity Alternative ending has been uploaded. Finally. It's only short but I hope you guys like it. The second Cavity story is still in the process but hopefully won't take long. It was already in the process whilst I was uploading the first story. Oh well. See you guys soon ^.^**

 **s/11550451/1/Cavity-Alternative-Ending-No-Frozen**


End file.
